


Darkness Inside

by LadyLanera



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Attempted Sexual Assault, Background Castiel/Dean Winchester - Freeform, Barebacked, Blowjobs, Castiel and Gabriel are Siblings (Supernatural), Edgeplay, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inappropriate Humor, Kidnapping, M/M, Mild Language, Murder Cleanup, Murder Hunters, Non-Consensual Touching, Poor Life Choices, Rimming, Solo Hunting turns into hook up, Stabbing, Strangulation, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Top Gabriel/Bottom Sam Winchester, alcohol use, erotic asphyxiation, killing monsters, romantic, saving people, they're all messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLanera/pseuds/LadyLanera
Summary: Saving People, Killing Monsters: The Family Business.During Sam's first solo hunt, it goes so very off-the-rails right away when he ends up falling for his so-called monster Dean suggested he teach a lesson to. However, maybe that was for the best for all involved. After all, who said murder couldn't be a form of foreplay and romantic?
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Self-Defense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, loves. So, this is a dark fic. I'm going to be straight up honest right now with it. It contains violence and murders with some smut and lots of romance. The best way I can describe it is.... romantic murders. I got this idea after watching the YouTube vids [[destiel] [sabriel] Nympho" by Ian Marvelyn ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cxvUDpKShY4)" and [Sam Winchester Tribute || Darkness Inside by The Warleader Productions](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zYeNMbq2xw8)". My idea didn't go exactly as I wanted it, too, but I'm told this proves my hopeless romantic side has no limits if I can make murder romantic. :) 
> 
> Anyway, it's primarily Sabriel-centric fairly quickly, but Dean and Cas do show up as well. Someday I'll be more comfortable with my Destiel writing, but right now... still Sabriel-centric. I have this fic completely finished and am editing slowly through it. I'll likely post a new chapter every Tuesday night.
> 
> Update as of 1/19/2021: I'm now including the chapter warnings at the top for easy reading. Warnings in this chapter are: Stabbing, Mild Language, Solo Hunting turns into hook up, alcohol use, Top Gabriel/Bottom Sam Winchester, Blowjobs, Barebacked, Rimming, Edge play, Poor Life Choices, erotic asphyxiation.

Pained, soulful screams of despair filtered through the mostly dilapidated textile factory in the abandoned warehouse district. The noises were heard on deaf ears, though. No one cared. No one even bothered to give it a glance as more cries for help rippled through the air, sending birds leaping into the air and adding to the grisly scene even more. After all, these days, most of the unfortunate souls in the area had their own wretched problems to deal with. Why add onto their already stacked plates?

“Please!” begged a late twenty-year-something-old man suspended in the air by a pair of shackles that forced his arms straight up. His shoulders looked like they’d dislocate if he even so much thought about moving, thanks to his kneeling. The chains that held him had been looped around a sturdy steel pipe that creaked and scraped the two metals together with every movement, adding to the thrilling, playful atmosphere. “Please . . . I’ll . . . I’ll give you whatever you want. Anything. Please!”

Green eyes glistened in the low light malevolently. “Hear that?” sneered Dean, turning with clenched fists at his side as he glanced where Sam stood stoically. “Logan here will give us anything we want, Sammy.” He took a step forward towards the kid, but then paused with a sharp inhale as if catching himself and stopping for some unknown reason.

“But will he really, though?” replied Sam, staring back skeptically with crossed arms as he casually leaned against the nearby concrete pillar. “Because we’ve heard that so many times over the years. More than I can recall actually from people like him.” He then pushed off and stalked closer, his long fingers tapping lightly against the heft of a knife in his hand threateningly.

“You boys want women? I can get them,” Logan cried, cuffs rattling like Bob Marley haunting Scrooge. He was futilely trying to free himself. A man desperate, longing for some savior to storm the warehouse. “Any age. Any kind. I got access to all sorts.”

“Oh, Logan,” Sam chuckled quietly.

Smirking down at the kneeling man whose knees didn’t quite touch the ground, Sam roughly grabbed Logan’s short, spiky frosted tipped hair and yanked his head back. Sam’s other hand raised his jagged blade that he pressed against their crying victim’s throat.

“Yeah, see, we know all that,” Sam sighed. “We know all about your trafficking ring. All the women you’ve taken. Enslaved and sold for the hell of it.”

Logan’s brown eyes wildly glanced around the area, searching for anything to save himself. There was nothing, though.

“Then, um, how ‘bout money?” he cried back. “I’ll give you half. Please. Please don’t kill me.”

“God, how I love it when they beg,” admitted Dean, clapping with a rabid look. When Sam’s arm moved out to stop him from edging closer, a sinister chuckle filled the air. Dean bowed his head and halted. “All right, all right. I know. It’s your playtime now. But hurry up, bitch. I want a crack soon.”

Sam raised a brow before he shook his head with a fond, dark smile. Dean always rushed this sort of thing, whereas Sam took his time. “Honestly, I’m rather partial to that moment when they run. When they think they’ve won.” His blade lightly drug across Logan’s throat, leaving a slight blood trail from the superficial cut. “When you see the hope just drain as they realize they’ve lost.”

“Oh, God,” Logan sobbed, breaking down completely now. “I’ll . . . I’ll give you anything.”

Sighing loudly with a groan, Dean waved his hand in absolute boredom.

“And . . . ?” he urged, giving a pointed look. “Come on, man. You have to sell this to us. Convince us why we should spare your pathetic, miserable life. Because so far, you’re only making me want to kill you more just to put you, and quite frankly, us out of misery.”

“What do you want?” Logan whimpered, his bloodied lip trembling as he sniffled pitifully.

“Dude, you clearly never saw _Godfather_ , have you?” Dean clapped a hand down onto Logan’s shoulder, forcing out a pained cry. “Make us an offer we can’t refuse.”

“But I already offered women.”

Throwing his hands up, Dean glared down at Logan. “Jesus Christ!” He scoffed in absolute disgust as he gave him a murderous sneer. “You think we need your help to score with chicks? Seriously? Use your fucking eyes, man. Look at us.” His fingers clenched hard around Logan’s chin and jerking the kid’s head up. “We can get anyone we want. Anyone. We don’t need you.”

“Dean,” Sam cautioned before he shook his head sharply.

“Well, fucking hurry up, then,” he groused back, giving Logan a disgruntled look. “Or else I’ll carve Logan up like a Thanksgiving turkey, stuffing up the butt and all.”

Scared shit-less, Logan glanced from Dean to Sam. His breathing came in quick pants.

“Look, guys. I-I don’t know what th-this is all about. What I did to you, but I’m sorry. Okay?” His voice cracked, tears streaming down his bloodied and bruised face. “I’m so fucking sorry! Honest. I’m sorry. I’m so damn fucking sorry,” he sobbed.

Dean scoffed. “Oh, you’re sorry?” He then pointed at Logan as he glanced back at Sam. “Dude, are you hearing this? Logan says he’s sorry. I mean, shit, let’s undo the shackles and get this man a beer!” he declared boisterously. “Have ourselves a good ol’ party.”

Sam sighed quietly, his lips pinching together as he frowned back. “Seriously?”

“Yeah, you’re right.” In one fluid motion, Dean flicked his hand in such a way that the shimmering silver long blade slid into his waiting grip. With an upward thrust Sam didn’t see before it was too late, Dean jammed his blade deep into Logan’s chest at the angle that would do the most damage. A gut wound.

“What the hell, man!” Sam yelled, shoving Dean back. This was supposed to be his kill!

Dean only shook his head, though, and rammed his blade back into Logan’s chest. He brought his lips close to the choking kid’s head.

“For the record, kid, you didn’t do a damn thing to us except be a complete waste of our time,” Dean murmured into his ear. “Enjoy fucking Hell, rich kid.” He pulled back, coldly walking away.

Sounds of chains rattling frantically rippled through the deadly air. Logan gurgled around the blood pooling into his lungs, gasping for air that wouldn’t come.

“Well, now that’s out of the way, how ‘bout that beer now, huh?” Dean smirked, wiping the bloodied edge off on Logan’s jacket before tossing it onto the ground in front of the dying kid. “Heard there’s a place not far from here worth checking out. Should be home day after tomorrow.”

Sam glanced back and watched the kid’s twitching finally came to a stop. What a waste of a perfectly good hunt. With a frown, he followed Dean. Like always.

* * *

Several hours later, the V8 ‘67 Chevy Impala rumbled like the goddess she was down the narrow lane lined by tall oaks as she sped towards the bar that supposedly was the best in the tri-state area. A claim would be seen if it were the case soon enough. That was for damn sure.

Kicking up some loose gravel when the tires went from the eroded concrete to pure dirt roads, the engine announced their arrival, gliding gracefully soon after into a spot next to a black pick-up truck that had fishing gear stick out of the truck bed. Having changed clothes in some roadside oasis an hour ago, the brothers quickly opened their doors and stepped out as one, heading up to the two-story bar.

Dean eyed the building skeptically but didn’t slow in his approach.

Just as they reached the door, it opened unexpectedly, causing the eldest Winchester to step to the side and allowing the college-age girls in ripped jeans and tank tops exit first.

“Ladies,” he drawled with his best charming smile.

All four smiled back before they giggled and walked off, happily chatting amongst themselves.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Sam scoffed, brushing past him in obvious annoyance.

Loud 80’s Bad Hair rock became more recognizable the higher they climbed the beautiful handmade wooden stairs. Dean paused on the last step and nodded to his brother appreciatively. The place at the very least had good music. They entered the main area a second later, finding the u-shaped bar and busy grill off to the left and long tables in front of them and scattered elsewhere in the large room. There clearly wasn’t a bad seat in the place from what they saw. Every window looked out onto the backwaters of the Mississippi, and ever table had a cute little homemade centerpiece.

“Hello,” called out a blonde in a flannel shirt and jeans from behind the bar, mixing up a rum and coke by the looks of it. She was smiling widely at them. “Sit anywhere you like, gentleman.” She motioned around to the few empty areas there were. “Your server will be right with you.”

Dean glanced at Sam instantly before he pasted on a large, wide grin.

“Thanks.” He dipped his head slightly to her in acknowledgement.

They quickly moved to a table in the far corner where they could both glance around the room comfortably without raising too much suspicion. The regulars barely paid any attention to them, however, which was promising at least. Some bars were wary of outsiders after all.

“Hello,” chirped a bright, sunny young waitress a moment later. “I’m Amber. I’ll be serving you tonight. Anything you want to start off with while you look at the menus?”

Dean quickly glanced down at the homemade menu before his eyes flicked back up. “What do you have on tap?”

“All the usual suspects for domestic. Bud, Miller, Coors, Busch, Old Style, and a few other local brews,” she replied with a shrug. “And if it’s mixed you’re looking for, well, Roxie over there” she motioned towards the blonde bartender “makes a mean whiskey sour.”

“Water for me, thanks,” Sam stated softly.

“And for you?” Amber asked with a playful smile.

“One of the local brews sounds good. Surprise me and choose for me, will you?”

She forced a laugh. “Aren’t you easy?”

Dean chuckled quietly, kicking his charm up to eleven. “Thanks, Amber.”

“Sure thing.” She then bounced off, leaving them be for a moment.

Glancing back at the homemade menu, Dean perused it silently for a moment before he noticed Sam’s glare.

“Christ, bitch,” he grumbled, setting his menu back down, “what now?”

“Seriously?” Sam huffed back, frowning and clearly irritated about something still.

“Dude, come on. We did good today. So, let’s celebrate.” He shook his head when Sam’s face soured even more. All right then. So, they were apparently going to have this conversation here. Awesome. He leaned forward over the table and lowered his voice. “Look. Could some things have gone differently? Yeah. But it’s done now, so no use bitching over it.”

Leaning forward as well, Sam tapped the table quietly. “You told me this one was mine.”

Dean batted a hand at him. “You can have the next one.”

“You said that last time, too.” All at once, Sam leaned back sharply.

Smirking, Dean watched Amber set down the water first, then the tall glass of a rich golden beer.

“Thanks, sweetheart.”

She laughed quietly, rolling her dark eyes. “Now, do you boys still need a minute, or you know what you want?”

“Well,” drawled Dean with twinkling green eyes. He watched her glance down bashfully.

“I’ll have the veggie kebabs,” Sam cut in sharply, bringing the moment to a screeching halt.

“All right.” Amber nodded, tearing her eyes from Dean reluctantly. “Just that?”

“Yes.”

“Oh, a vegetarian, I take it?” She lightly patted the broad shoulder with a kind look. “Because Chef over there can make a bean burger if you want.”

“I’m good, thanks.”

Dean’s smile hid behind his pint as he took his first sip. He had to admit. This place really wasn’t that bad. Sort of had a charm to it that a lot of bars didn’t. The owners clearly put a lot of love and hard work into running this place.

“Not even a salad?” Amber coaxed, pouting towards him.

Sam opened his mouth, poised to argue, and then sighed in surrender. “Sure, I guess, I’ll have a salad, too. No dressing, though.”

She nodded, adding it to the tablet she used to take their order. “And for you?”

“Burger and fries.”

“Everything on it all right?”

“It’s like you know me, Amber,” Dean chuckled playfully.

“Yeah, I know your type all right,” she replied with a smile. “Which kind of cheese you want? I got provolone, American, Swiss, pepper jack.”

“Pepper jack. Let’s kick it up a notch.”

“You got it. Thanks, guys.” She then whirled around and headed off to her next table.

“Will you please stop with the flirting already? She’s, like, barely out of college.”

“So?”

Sam rolled his eyes dramatically. “So, you’re not.”

“Hey, I’m only flirting with her. Trust me. Nothing’s happening.” He leaned forward with a dark grin. “Remember? Gave it all up.”

Sam scoffed, glancing upwards.

“For now.” However, he wasn’t holding his breath that it’d be forever. Nothing was.

Dean batted another hand at him before standing. “Try not to get kidnapped while I’m gone, bitch.” Moments later, he breezed towards the bathrooms in back.

Sighing, the taller of the two leaned back in the booth he was in. His eyes roamed around the bar, noticing the couples that clearly weren’t going to work, the regulars who just enjoyed the atmosphere, and the ones he couldn’t quite put a label on yet. It was always the same.

“Hey, come now,” a lively voice erupted from the bar, drawing the hazel eyes instantly.

Sam watched a dark-haired, well-dressed woman slap a sandy-haired man a second later before she rushed out with her purse in hand. Clearly someone wasn’t happy.

“Women, am I right?” remarked the guy, clearly forcing a smile as all eyes fell on him. “Hey, Rox, can you do me a huge favor—”

“And call you a ride?” retorted the bartender dryly.

“Ha-ha, no.” He sighed, fumbling with a napkin as he spoke. “I’m fine. Barely buzzed.”

“Gabriel, I swear,” she replied exasperatedly in such a way that it was obvious this was a frequent occurrence. “Des, call Cas, will you?”

“What? Rox, no, come on!” Gabriel scoffed back. “Why do you have to be like that?”

“Sweetheart, I’ve seen this before with you,” she remarked vaguely, patting his arm lightly. “In fact, we’ve been down this road all too well. So, you’re going to sit down and shut up for once in your life, Novak. Else I’ll call your friends at the station, and you can explain it all to them.”

“This is ridiculous,” he scoffed. However, he didn’t pull back from her touch.

“No, this is making sure you get home all right. We don’t need another repeat of last year. Now, do we, my resident troublemaker?” Her tone was light, caring almost.

“That was one time! I mean, seriously, what the hell?” he huffed before he caught Sam watching intently from across the room. “Hey, Rapunzel, how ‘bout you take a picture? It’ll last longer.”

Reemerging a second later and causing Sam’s heart to race even quicker, Dean cut in sharply, “There a problem here?” Dean’s entire body screamed he was ready to defend Sam to the death if need be. What else was new there, though?

“I don’t know,” Gabriel snarked back, turning his attention from Sam. “Is there, Ken doll?”

“Ken doll?” Dean repeated with a harsh laugh. If there was one thing that sent the older Winchester careening over the metaphorical cliff of control, it was that phrase.

Sam, however, shook his head curtly. It wasn’t worth the attention they were drawing. Halfheartedly, Dean gave in and retook his seat, letting the matter drop thankfully.

“That’s what I thought, boys,” remarked Gabriel, glancing away. “Rox, be a doll, will you, and pour me another, please and thank you?” he asked, shaking his empty glass obnoxiously.

“Sure thing, _sweetheart_.”

Grinning from ear to ear a moment later thinking he had won, his face fell comically a moment later when she set a steaming mug in front of him.

“Uh, what’s this?”

Sam watched him lean back slightly as he regarded it with a frown as if it was foreign.

“Coffee,” laughed Roxie, patting Gabriel’s arm again. “I suggest you drink it there, Casanova. Last call’s in about two hours, and you aren’t leaving here like this. Got it?”

“Earth to Sam,” Dean interrupted, snapping his fingers in front of Sam’s face. “You with me?”

“Yeah,” he sighed, eyes flicking over to his brother. “Sorry.”

“Dude’s a dick, isn’t he?” Dean remarked quietly, motioning towards Gabriel.

Gabriel was certainly something. That was for sure. Sam didn’t know what to make of him yet.

“You know what?” Dean half-laughed. “Hell, he’s all yours, Sammy.”

“What?” Sam glanced between his brother and Gabriel, who was now pouting as he drank the offered coffee.

“Dude needs to learn a lesson in respect, don’t you think?” Dean shrugged in his leather jacket. “Plus, you always say I don’t give you enough solo opportunities, so go for it. He’s all yours. In fact,” Dean raised a hand to get Amber’s attention from across the way.

“Is everything all right?” she asked politely a few moments later.

“Yeah. Course. Um, you think you can make my order to go by chance? Have to find a motel for the night, and, well, you know how that is.”

Amber’s eyes narrowed briefly before she laughed awkwardly. “Yeah, sure. I’ll just go tell Chef. Back in a sec.” She then walked off and around the bar.

“What are you doing?” Sam leaned forward, hissing.

“Showing you how much I trust you,” replied Dean, chuckling. “This one is all yours. 100% Solo. Just what you’ve always begged for.”

Sam instantly sat up straighter in absolute disbelief. “Seriously?”

“Yeah.” Dean waved a hand slightly. “But if you run into trouble, you call me first thing. Got it? No being a hero here or nothing. Hear me?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I hear you,” Sam grinned, leaning back.

His eyes roamed back to drunken man at the end of the bar. There was something about the guy. Something he couldn’t quite put his finger on, but he wasn’t going to pass up this chance. He was going to make Dean proud.

“Need anything from the back?”

Sam shook his head, though. His mouth was horribly dry as he thought how wonderful Gabriel would likely look while pleading on his knees.

“All right. Well, I’ll get us a room for a few days. Just watch him tonight. Study him. If he sobers up by some miracle—”

“I know,” Sam frowned, glancing at his brother. “I’ve seen you do this.” In fact, they had been doing this together ever since their father had given them their first weapons and taught them how. They had surpassed their dad’s skills fairly quickly, out mastering him at every turn. They were faster, smarter, and damn near perfect.

Sam could still recall the last conversation they had; how horrified John had been at seeing his sons in action. Their father pleaded for forgiveness, apologized for twisting them as he had. However, he had nothing to apologize for really. John had helped them become the men they were always destined to be. Stone-cold killers, sure, but who out there wasn’t these days? Just not everyone acted on it, and some killed with their words and looks.

“I know you have. It’s just—” Dean laughed quietly, pulling Sam from his thoughts. “You know how it is, man. Your first. You don’t forget it. Ever. Damn. Make me proud, kid.” He slapped Sam’s back slightly and sighed. “I’ll swing by about closing time to get you. If he leaves earlier, let me know and I’ll come earlier.” He then headed over to the empty spot at the bar.

Hazel eyes darted over to where he had last scene Gabriel, finding him still occasionally sipping his coffee in obvious dislike.

When Sam heard the roar of the impala a few minutes later, he glanced where he had seen Dean last and found the spot empty. He felt a secret thrill rush through him. He was alone. Finally. He could do whatever he wanted. Anything he wanted without his brother hovering like usual. He was free.

Boots clicking against the paneled floor temporarily paused everything again. Sam glanced up, watching Amber carefully set his salad and kebabs down.

“Here you go,” she said with a smile. “Anything else I can do for you while I’m over here?”

Sam smiled back warmly. “Um, yeah, but it’s sort of, well, gossip-like in nature?”

She laughed quietly, stepping to the side and effectively blocking his view of the bar unfortunately.

“Let me guess,” she teased playfully. “You want to know about our resident troublemaker?”

He gave a quiet laugh. “That obvious?”

She rolled her eyes. “Well, you’ve only been staring at him since you got here practically, so yeah, _kinda_ obvious.” She then sighed. “I’ll save you the heartbreak. He’d eat you alive and then some. Drowns himself in booze, people, and sweets every night. He’s a habitual flirt, sort of like your friend earlier. And more times than not, his mouth gets him into trouble. But he’s got a good heart. It’s just sadly a little broken, thanks to his bitch of an ex-fiancé leaving him yet again.”

“Oh.”

Again. Which meant the fiancé was an on-again, off-again thing. Could spell trouble maybe.

“Yeah.” She then leaned towards him, lowering her voice. “It was a horribly messy affair. And, like an idiot, he took her back when she got bored with the assistant. Or maybe it was the nurse—someone like that.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah. I never could see what he sees in her, but to each their own.”

Sam nodded slowly. Yeah. He himself had a few past lovers that were scum of the earth, but he and Dean had dealt with them, making sure he never was hurt by them again.

“Don’t suppose you know what his favorite drink is?”

“Oh, I do, but I like my job, thanks.” She winked down at him before a quiet sigh. “Roxie’s cut him off. She’s not going to let him anywhere near another this close to closing. Definitely not after what happened last year.”

Sam’s brows furrowed slightly as he glanced at the old Pabst clock. He’d disregard the last year comment for now.

“Um, I’m sorry. When do you guys close?” All the bars he had ever been always closed about 2 or 3. It was quite a few hours from either of those.

“Well, you’re in Illinois, and according to the state and namely city, eleven if you believe it.”

He blinked, tilting his head. “Eleven?”

“Yeah. Trust me. It sucks just like you think.”

He gave a quiet, astonished chuckle. “Wow. And here I thought some parts of Texas were bad.”

She laughed and nodded. “I’m sure. So, you boys just passing through or . . . ?”

“Something like that. Our dad died, and, uh—”

“Oh, jeez. I’m sorry,” Amber sighed heavily.

“Nah, it’s okay.” John had been dead for about fourteen years already. A fact Dean and Sam celebrated some years on the death day. “One of his last things was to see the country. So, here we are.”

She gave him a small smile. “Well, it’s not much, but welcome to the cesspool that’s Illinois,” she said with a smile. “You want corruption? We got it. We’re famous for it actually.”

“Not sure if that’s a selling point for your state, especially when you’re about, what, three-four hours away from Chicago? Why should you pay for their sins, right?”

“Oh, I think I like you more and more.” She then bit the corner of her right lip before she glanced back at Roxie hesitantly for a moment, clearly scheming about something. “All right. Let me get you that drink then,” she said loud enough that others could hear them.

For a brief second, Sam was thrown before he caught her saucy wink and quickly understood. She was going to get him Mr. Asshole’s favorite drink. Excellent. Plying one with alcohol was an old trick in the book, but if it worked, whom was he to complain.

“Make it a double, will you?”

“Nah, a single will do. Trust me.” She patted his shoulder lightly before she swept away.

Sam glanced across the way towards Gabriel again, watching fingers lightly rub near the sandy hairline in deep thought. He almost felt bad for even considering it.

However, Dean was counting on him, and he wanted to make his brother proud. Above all, he wanted Dean to see him as an equal for once instead of just the snot-nosed little brother. This was his chance to prove that.

It wasn’t that he thought it was deserved necessarily. Half the ones they killed probably didn’t deserve what happened to them and could have been redeemed probably. However, that was neither here nor there really. It was in the past, where it’d remain. It was easier that way. Less messy and all that.

Turning back, he took his first bites of salad, eyes widening in surprise at the burst of flavor. It wasn’t half bad. He then took a few bites of his kebab, barely holding back his moan at how amazing it tasted. Whatever spices they added was positively amazing. He was definitely impressed. It was way better than most of the places they went to. He practically inhaled his meal after that.

When Amber returned not long after with the drink, he smiled gently and nodded his thanks. He didn’t even wait until she left before he stood and headed over to the sullen grump at the end of the bar. The second the soulful whiskey eyes lifted to meet his, Sam felt his stomach knot nervously for some reason. However, he pushed forward, sticking to his mission.

“Hey, uh, don’t suppose you’ll take this as a sort of peace offering for earlier?” Sam stated quietly, setting down the deep amber alcoholic drink in front of Gabriel. “I didn’t mean to offend.”

The hand gradually closed around the glass before Gabriel pulled it closer. “Oh?” he drawled back, his face unreadable. “What _did_ you mean there, bucko?”

Sam smiled openly, glancing down shyly in the way he knew drove people wild. “Well, I—to be honest, I’ve never seen someone quite like you before.”

Gabriel whistled before he took a sip, then swallowed. “Seriously? That’s the line you’re going with here? Wow.”

Sam shrugged casually. “Hey, never claimed I was good at this whole thing, did I?” he replied with full dimples on display. He watched the whiskey eyes dart away sharply, clearly affected. Good.

“Fuck, you’re terrible at this.”

“Am I?” He leaned closer, lowering his voice to an almost low, sexy growl. “Then why do you keep taking a drink, I wonder? Thirsty, are you?”

A scoff followed a fond head shake. “All right, kiddo. I’ll bite.” The deep amber eyes regarded him carefully. “What’s your play here?”

Sam glanced down towards the tabletop before his eyes flicked back up with a soft smirk. Bashful usually worked in these scenarios. “You sure you want to know?”

“Wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t.”

Maybe he was still riding the high from the kill earlier. Maybe it was the amazing food. Maybe it was those gorgeous whiskey eyes that stared back like Sam was the only person in the entire world. Who knew? All that was clear was he was curious, hungry even for the devil with angel eyes in front of him. He wanted more, so much more.

“Come on, Mr. November,” Gabriel huffed. “What do you want here exactly? The truth.”

Leaning forward, Sam dipped his head towards Gabriel’s ear.

“To get out of here, find somewhere quiet and deserted, and then fog up some windows.”

A quiet, astonished laugh fell from the siren lips. “Whoa. You don’t mess around, do you, bud?” Gabriel shook his head before he turned away and glanced at the coffee he had been drinking prior to Sam’s interruption.

“I mean, maybe I read the room wrong, but . . . you know,” Sam remarked quietly.

“Y-you didn’t,” he breathed back, lightly covering Sam’s wrist with a hand. “Um, shit, I’m not exactly in, uh, a state to drive, though.” He then eyed Sam suspiciously before he glanced over his left shoulder. “Don’t suppose your companion from earlier left his car by chance?”

“The impala?” Sam snorted. “Yeah, I’m lucky if I get to drive it once a year. Sorry. Maybe we can take a cab or—”

“You’re not from around here, are you?” Gabriel laughed, the corners of his eyes lifting.

“No. Sorry.” Sam smiled back apologetically. It was the strangest thing, but he felt like he was talking to a friend. “We’re just passing through unfortunately on our way home.”

Whiskey eyes narrowed briefly before Gabriel licked his lips and ran a hand through his messy waves. “Well, shit. Roxie isn’t going to let me go like this.”

“What if I drove your car?” Sam suggested as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

“You?” He scoffed. “Wait. You’re not planning on killing me for my car now, are you?”

“Depends on the car, I guess,” Sam tossed back, eyes sparkling with warmth.

Gabriel chuckled quietly, shaking his head. “Can’t say you didn’t warn me, can I?” He then blew out a large breath. “Roxie,” he called out, gaining the bartender’s attention.

Her eyes immediately narrowed on the empty glass next to the mug.

“Now, I specifically remember saying you were cut off, young man,” she stated, glancing at Sam with a deepening frown.

“I know. My new friend here just wanted to apologize for earlier.”

“Your new friend?” she repeated cynically.

“Yep. New friend,” he declared happily, his arm falling clumsily onto Sam’s broad shoulder.

“Well, what’s your friend’s name then?” she asked, folding her arms.

“Uh . . .” Gabriel shrugged lightly, glancing sideways at Sam. “I don’t know that, but, come on. What’s with the third degree here, Roxie? You don’t do this to anyone else.”

“Nobody else has a neurotic brother who would have my hide if anything happened to you, sweetheart.” She then sighed and glanced at Sam. “How about you wait until he’s sober to strike up the budding friendship, all right?”

Sam laughed awkwardly and nodded.

“Understood,” he said back, tipping his head forward. “Do you mind cashing me out then?”

“Sure thing.” She turned away to grab a tablet from behind her.

Sam instantly felt keys shoved into his jacket then and glanced at Gabriel. Their fingers lightly brushed against one another, sending more electric currents through him. There was something here. Something Sam hadn’t felt before. Not even Jess had made him feel like this. Neither had Madison.

When Roxie turned back and held out the small device, Sam smiled and grabbed the tablet from her. He swiped his card, a fake naturally like the other ten cards in his wallet, and signed messily on the screen when prompted, making sure the signature was illegible like usual.

“Thanks.” He handed it back before he tilted his head to meet the rich amber ones watching him. “It was nice to meet you. Hopefully, we’ll see one another again sometime.” He held out a hand with a flirty smile.

Gabriel grabbed it a second later, yanking Sam closer before his other hand tilted Sam’s head. Their lips brushed together into a sweet, gentle kiss. Much sweeter than Sam would have thought possible. Hell, it was ten times more coordinated as well.

“You can count on it,” Gabriel smirked, pulling back with a wide grin.

Sam stared back blankly for a moment before he chuckled.

“I look forward to it,” he replied, meaning every single word. Sam spun away a second later, heading down the stairs. He had a feeling his night was going to get so much better soon.

“Well, if you’ll excuse me—” Gabriel loudly announced.

“And just where the hell do you think you’re going, Novak?” Roxie yelled in clear irritation.

“After the pretty boy who is seriously way out of my league but of course,” he replied back with a chuckle.

Sam glanced upwards, smiling widely. Pretty boy out of Gabriel’s league? All right then.

“Novak, I swear to God—”

“He’s the one, Rox. I’m telling you. I got a feeling! He’s the one!”

“You always say that!” she called out after him.

Hazel eyes lifted to the stairs the second he heard the thundering steps descending towards him.

“Don’t wait up, _Mom_!”

“ _Gabriel_!”

Sam smiled the second he saw the mischievous flirt’s eyes meet his. The thrill from before ran through him again, causing him nearly to shiver in anticipation.

“Shall we?” he drawled, holding out an arm to Gabriel.

The strong hand instantly closed around his. “Lead the way, oh siren of mine. Teach me your wicked ways.”

Sam chuckled as they walked out together. “Oh, _I’m_ the wicked one here?”

“Well, it sure as shit wasn’t me bringing up the, uh, _fogging up windows_ , was it?” Gabriel smirked when Sam forced his eyes down with a quiet laugh. He then pointed at a newer model Dodge Charger that was a flashy purplish green off to their left.

“Yours?”

“Yep. Ain’t she a beauty?”

“You don’t like to blend in, do you?”

“Why blend in when you can stand out and be unforgettable?”

Nodding, Sam forced another quiet chuckle. “I suppose.” He slowly pulled the keys out of his jacket. “You sure you want me to drive?”

“Drive, yes. Top, hell no.”

Sam instantly licked his lips. “Wow. You seriously have no filter, do you?”

“Not usually, especially not after drinking,” Gabriel admitted, carefully stumbling towards the passenger side of his car. “We hide behind our masks of deceit and expect unicorns out of demons.”

Sam paused, glancing across the top of the car. “Is that a line in a book or something?”

“Not that I can think of. It just came to me.” Gabriel shrugged. “Sounds pretty fucking great.”

“Yeah,” he agreed. They slid into their seats together as one, slamming shut their doors. “So, you’re going to have to give me directions here on where to stop.”

“Assumed as much there, buck-o.”

Sam started the car up a second later, moving back the seat so he could at least drive semi-comfortably. Once he had everything to his liking, he moved his hand to the shifter, pausing when Gabriel’s hand went atop of his again.

“Something wrong?” he asked, watching Gabriel patiently.

“I don’t want you to get a misunderstanding here.”

“About?”

“About this.”

Sam frowned in confusion. “I thought this was just a random hook-up?”

Almost instantly, Gabriel sighed loudly, sagging back into his seat. “Oh, thank fuck. You understand! So many people say they get it, but then—”

“—afterwards they’re clingy as fuck and you just want to throw them out right then and there because you’re done with them?” Sam offered with a knowing smile.

“Exactly. That!” Gabriel shook his head. “It’s like you understand me.”

Sam rotated his hand slowly, nodding back. “I know the feeling.”

They drove in silence, hands still clasped atop of the shifter. Neither of them had pulled back. Sam noted the hand motions Gabriel gave whenever they needed to make a turn. For only knowing one another from a brief encounter, they were already weirdly in sync. Sam couldn’t help but think on that. What were the odds?

“You can pull into the second driveway on the right,” Gabriel finally spoke.

Sam nodded back, following the instructions before he shut off the car in front of a two-car garage. They were in a residential neighborhood that clearly reeked of money and influence. He didn’t see a mailbox, but he supposed it had been the ones at the end of the street he had seen up ahead.

“You know, when I said fog up the windows, I was sort of thinking— _I don’t know_ —some abandoned road or something.”

“Not where I live?” Gabriel remarked with a smirk. “Clearly, I’m making the piss poor decisions Roxie was afraid I’d make.”

“She seems like she cares for you,” Sam stated, slowly unbuckling his seat belt before getting out.

“She just doesn’t want to hear my brother bitching again. God love him, he just is always so damn worried. Afraid I’m going to get myself killed. I’ve only wrecked once, and that was last year.”

“My brother’s sort of like that, too. Joys of older brothers.”

Gabriel snorted. “Yeah, Cassie’s not the older brother here. He’s my baby bro.” They walked up the sidewalk towards the front door. “I screw up a lot unfortunately. It’s my talent.”

Sam’s frown deepened, not liking hearing that from Gabriel’s mouth.

“Someday my luck is going to turn around, though. Until then, just have to keep swimming like the cute little blue fish says.” He grabbed his keys then from Sam, quickly unlocking the ornate front door. “But none of that is primo fuck bait, so forget that, will you?”

“Primo fuck bait?” Sam repeated with a surprised laugh. “Never heard that before.”

Gabriel smirked. “That’s cause it’s a one-of-a-kind Gabriel Novak original.” He then grabbed Sam by the collar. “Now, get in here, Sasquatch, and let me climb you like a tree.”

Sam rumbled with laughter, allowing himself yanked inside. He’d enjoy himself for once first.

They slammed back against the now closed door a moment later, tangled up in one another. Their fingers roamed, ripping open shirts in hot pursuit of bare flesh. Gasping moans filled the house as more friction was added between them.

The second Sam managed to get a good hold, he lifted Gabriel up off the floor, feeling the strong thighs wrap tightly around him to keep a hold. He followed the silent directions he was getting, snickering every time they bumped into a wall or object accidentally. They both burst out laughing when something crashed to the floor behind them and shattered.

“Mmm bad,” Sam muffled against the side of Gabriel’s neck.

“Don’t— _fuck_ —about it.” Gabriel’s voice shook, offering more of his neck up for the taking. “It’s one of Cassie’s weird things. Deserved it.”

They bumped into a few more things before they finally entered what appeared to be a bedroom.

Sam collapsed atop of the bed a second later, chuckling when they both rubbed against one another as more clothes were yanked off and thrown wildly to the floor. His lips quickly worked down Gabriel’s jawline, sucking marks and feeling the slight scruff scratch periodically. He wanted to leave no place untouched. However, his mind was swimming with lust and need.

“Lube?” Sam growled several moments later, his patience disappearing the more they rocked against one another.

“Top drawer, but—”

“I know,” he hissed, shuddering when a hand unexpectedly wrapped around his thickening length. His hips jerked, quickly matching Gabriel’s frantic pace. He leaned to the side, extending out fully to grab the much-needed object. Pain mixed with pleasure sent him higher to the clouds than before. However, the second wet heat of a mouth joined the hand, Sam was a goner. The tube of lube slipped onto the floor with a resounding thud. “Fuck!” His body instantly snapped back to Gabriel’s on its own volition, desperate for more.

Amber was going to be right. Gabriel was a hundred percent going to eat Sam alive. There was no doubt about it.

He felt Gabriel yank him up further, complying wordlessly. The hands wrapped tightly around his hips pushed and pulled him like Sam was nothing. He could feel himself slipping further down the back of the pliant mouth, taking all of him. He tried to look down, knowing how hot it’d be. However, his head kept falling back as Gabriel ripped more of his pleasure out of him.

Fingers quickly slid through the sandy waves, causing the damp hair to stick up in various comical ways. The urge to fuck harder into the warm mouth, to gag Gabe with his cock skyrocketed. However, he stopped himself each time, letting Gabe set the pace for them.

At an obscene pop as Gabriel pulled off a few moments later, Sam collapsed onto his back, staring up at the ceiling and gasping for air that was barely coming. Of all the blowjobs he’d ever had, that was in the top five for sure. He rotated his head to the side, laughing in absolute shocked confusion. Why had he stopped?

Wiping at his mouth like a cat who had just been caught drinking cream, Gabriel flashed a lopsided smirk back.

“What? Too much?”

“Fuck.”

“That’s the plan,” he chuckled back, slowly sitting up and leaning forward to grab the lube from the floor. He flipped up the cap a second later, pouring some onto his fingers. “You still good, though?”

Sam nodded jerkily, letting his legs fall open in obvious invitation. He caught the hungry look and nodded back. He gasped the second he felt the first finger circle his rim teasingly. Hazel locked onto the amber. Nothing else mattered. He groaned and shuddered at the first finger that slowly slid in.

“Shit, should have asked before, but—”

“Not my first rodeo,” Sam explained, pushing back to pull him in deeper. “Just been a bit since I’ve done anything.”

“Fair enough.”

Hissing, Sam jerked upwards when a second joined the first. He breathed through the ache, noticing Gabriel kept steady for a bit to let him adjust comfortably. When the ache had finally dulled enough, he nodded, instantly turning to jelly almost the second Gabriel’s fingers inside probed him experimentally as he leaned over Sam, kissing him deeply.

It wasn’t long before he rocked against the fingers, needing more. He breathed in every bit of Gabriel he could get, his mouth opening when another finger was added and the burn returned. Fuck, this was going to kill him. He had expected a fucking, but this—this was screaming it’d be loving, tender even. All things Sam craved, but never got.

With his head falling back into the soft bed more, he broke free from the lips.

“Gabe,” he moaned, rocking against the fingers more desperately.

“Shh, I’m here. I’ve got you.”

“I need you. Please,” he begged, biting his lip as his entire body started to shake.

“Oh, my.” Gabriel chuckled softly. “Don’t you beg pretty.”

Sam choked out a cry, feeling his senses go into overdrive. He was almost near the edge again.

“Shh,” murmured Gabriel, moving down Sam’s body as he played him like a fiddle. “I’ll take care of you. I’ll take real good care of you.”

Sam’s mind raced with clashing thoughts. He was supposed to be making Dean proud here, not this. Definitely not this. But this was what Sam wanted, what he needed, what he longed to have. He wanted this. More than he had wanted anything else before in his life. He wanted to feel exactly how Gabriel was making him forever. As he wound tighter, his body arched into the pleasure.

“Gabe!” he cried, gasping out as his body rocked frantically in hazy need.

“What do you want? Come on. Tell me. Tell me what you need. I’m right here,” Gabriel whispered quietly, pressing light kisses against Sam’s hips and towards his inner thighs that sent Sam’s senses afire and shutting his mind down completely. “I’m right here.”

“Fuck . . . fuck . . .” Sam couldn’t get the words out. His eyes locked onto the mischievous soulful whiskey, willing Gabriel to hear the need and wants that Sam couldn’t say.

“Condom?”

“No. Want you. _All_ of you,” Sam panted, whimpering and clinging to Gabriel. “Please.”

Gabriel pressed a quick kiss to Sam’s right thigh, then proceeded to suck hard to leave behind yet another mark. He then moved onto Sam’s left thigh where he bit it, licking and lapping to soothe it a second later. He pushed up a bit, licking the tip again before sinking down fully and pulling back.

“Gabe,” Sam whined, thrashing against the bed and feeling the fingers tease him more.

“Just a little bit longer.”

“No!” he grumbled, trying to force the unmovable man to do his bidding. “Gabe, please!”

“So impatient you are,” Gabriel chuckled quietly. Fingers vanished a moment later.

“NO!” Sam’s eyes flashed wildly. “NO!” When he felt himself be unexpectedly flipped onto his stomach, he wiggled and fought against the heavy weight pressing him against the bed. “Gabe!” A loud groan then tore from his lips, his head tilting backwards the second he felt the tongue breaching him. “Oh, god!” The tongue pulled back.

“Guess again,” Gabriel chuckled, massaging Sam’s ass sensually.

“You’re going to kill me, aren’t you?”

“Better than you killing me.”

“No.” He shook his head frantically. “I won’t. Promise.” It was the furthest thing from his mind.

When he heard the cap flip back up on the lube bottle, Sam swallowed, whining and wiggling his hips in utter desperation at something.

“So needy.”

“Gabe . . . please!” He couldn’t help the tears that slid down his cheeks. “Please.”

A second later, he felt a steady hand wrap around his throat, forcing him to kneel on the bed with his ass up in the air slightly. He swallowed, feeling himself harden even more at the thrill of danger.

“Well, since you begged so nicely,” he murmured, draping over Sam, “your wish is granted.”

A loud yell tore from Sam’s lips at the sudden feeling of fullness ease carefully inside. Within seconds after, Sam dissolved into a blubbering mess, meeting every single shallow thrust he received before slamming them together. It wasn’t long until Gabriel was taking everything he could and then some, and Sam was in absolute heaven as a result.

“Yes! Fuck! Yes!” Sam yelled, his arm and legs shaking as sweat pooled down his body. “Just like this!” His muscles protested from the abusing pace, but he didn’t want it to stop. This was absolute bliss. This was higher than any high he got from killing.

“So fucking perfect,” groaned Gabriel, fingers tightening around Sam’s throat briefly.

“Give it to me,” he urged on through loud pants and gasps. “Fucking give it to me!” He moaned as more pleasure rippled through him. And when the fingers tightened ever more around his throat to an almost bruising grip, he felt himself spill over, floating through the haze of his orgasm.

And then he felt it. A sudden warmth deep inside. Sam forced himself to clench his ass tighter, milking every last drop he could get. He could feel the change almost instantly. The fingers wrapped around his throat squeezed harder, causing spots to appear. Saying nothing, he trusted implicitly that everything would be fine. He couldn’t describe why, but he knew in his heart and soul Gabriel wasn’t a risk to him.

The hand then fell away just as Sam was almost unconscious. The air burned his lungs as he drew in large gasps. They collapsed on top of the bed a moment later together, which caused Gabriel to slip out and send a rush of thick come to splash down onto Sam’s thighs and coat it.

“Sorry,” Gabriel groaned, releasing him.

“No. Don’t,” Sam argued, reaching back to grab Gabriel’s hand and wrap his arm around him loosely. “You get a silver medal for that.”

“What?! I was going for fucking gold, asshole,” he murmured, wrapped completely around Sam.

“Well, valiant effort, really, but better luck next time.”

“Oh?” he snorted, pressing a kiss against the back Sam’s sweaty neck. “You just wait for round two.”

They scooted further into the bed then, not even bothering with the covers.

“You think you have it in you for round two, old man?” Sam teased lightly.

“I think for you, hells yeah.”

Yawning tiredly, they both knew they should try to clean up, and at least attempted to wipe most of their mess away, but sleep quickly beat them. Soon, sounds of snoring filled the quiet house.


	2. Premeditation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies.
> 
> Recently, I've seen a few others do this on their works and thought it'd be a good idea. So, I'm going to add the pre-warning/trigger warnings for each chapter. The first one had the most, though. In this chapter, we get to see some of the quiet, non-murderous moments for our boys. Originally, it was just going to be a Sam and Gabe chapter, but Dean pitched a fit and now is livid with me (understandably so).
> 
> In terms of warnings, this chapter primarily deals with the poor life choices of our boys and skims a bit of why they're so messed up unfortunately. However, there is a moment of dark, depressing thoughts, but they're the unfortunate usual ones we saw in canon with Dean. As always, thanks for reading and any errors you find are my own.

Nursing his third drink of the night already, Dean scrolled through his phone, trying to kill time. The game that was on at the bar wasn’t really all that entertaining to be honest. In fact, half of the people had already left for the night, and it wasn’t even midnight yet. What? Were all these people lightweights or something? Anyway, more for him. So what he did he have to complain about, right?

When the bartender set down another drink that he didn’t necessarily remember ordering, he glanced up at the sort of hipster-like guy.

“Uh, I didn’t order that.”

“From the ladies at the end of the bar,” droned the bartender before he headed to help someone else over on the far side.

Chuckling inwardly, Dean flashed his most charming smile towards the twenty-something ladies as he raised his glass towards them. He heard their giggles instantly and sighed inwardly, tossing back the fruity concoction he nearly spat back out. That was definitely not the sex on beach he was used to getting.

“Hi,” a voice chirped on his left.

“Hi,” another voice spoke up from his right.

“Ladies,” he smoothly replied, giving each another charming Winchester smirk. He heard their simultaneous sighs and groaned silently. “Can I do something for you?”

“Could we get a selfie?”

“A . . . a what?”

“Selfie,” remarked the taller of the two ladies. “You know, of all three of us?”

“Oh. Uh, yeah, sorry, ladies.” He caught their instant shock and shrugged, leaning closer. “Sort of on the job, you know.” The second he saw their eyes widen before they glanced at one another, he knew he had them. “But it was awful nice of you to get me this drink, though.” He quickly slid off the stool before he tossed some money down onto the bar. “Have a nice night,” he remarked quietly, brushing past them.

There was a time when he’d have gone all in and done whatever the ladies wanted just to end up feeling something inside again. However, that went out all the window several years back when he had screwed up royally and thought he had found the one.

Turned out what he felt was just good ol’ fashioned oxytocin after a good fuck. The truth revealed itself pretty quick when the hormone wore off. Lisa didn’t give a damn about him. Maybe once long ago, but not anymore. She had still been hung up on Ben’s dad, and Dean was just too much of an idiot to figure it out until after he had already fallen for them, called them his family.

Finding Lisa in bed, their bed, with his ex-best friend, though, had been the blessing in disguise he hadn’t known he needed until it was too late. He still didn’t believe that cockamamie bullshit that she and Benny were only just waiting for him to join them. Yeah, sure they were.

He may only have had a GED, but he wasn’t an idiot. He saw the looks they gave one another during their nights out sometimes. It was half the reason he had suggested Benny in the first place. The other half of that reason didn’t matter because it would never give him the thing he craved for most.

His dreams of having that white picket fence life were nothing more than fantasies. No one would willingly be with a monster like him. Sam only stuck around because Dean had raised him, so his brother likely felt some sort of messed up obligation. However, he knew deep down. The second his brother realized the cancer Dean was, Sam would leave him, too, just like all the others had.

It was why Dean strung his brother along sometimes. He’d give Sam a taste, but he’d finish the hunt before Sam could. Because as messed up as Dean was, Sammy was still his little brother. He’d protect that giant geek with his dying breath, defend him just the same from the darkness inside.

Dean’s life was over.

It was over the first time John forced him kill that first monster.

Sam still had time, though. He wasn’t weighed down by the darkness of their lives yet.

So, Dean would make sure that his brother stayed as human as he could. Because while he didn’t want Sam to wise up and leave him like everyone else had, he also didn’t want his little brother ever not get his chance at love, at a normal life, at happiness—all things Dean could never see himself having.

* * *

When Sam woke several hours later, he was wrapped up lovingly in someone’s arms with a light fluffy blanket draped over them. Normally, it’d have sent off warning bells in his head as this was so far from the norm that it was alien. However, instead, he only smiled faintly, enjoying the feel of rare normality. Of getting a piece of the apple pie life his brother always said they’d have for themselves one day but seemed like a dream slipping further and further away with each kill.

“Morning,” mumbled the sleepy voice behind him.

He carefully turned back, chuckling when he saw the whiskey eyes that bore deep into his broken, tattered soul. _Gabe._ Not Gabriel, no, this was already Gabe in Sam’s mind.

“Morning,” Sam murmured back. “You know, for the record, I’m never the little spoon.” He caught the shit-eating smirk and felt himself fall harder in adoration than before.

“First time for everything,” the imp replied with a shrug before they lazily kissed.

“Yeah,” he melted, snuggling back in, “there is.” Reality would come crashing down soon, especially as it seemed it was early morning hours and way past the time Dean likely would have picked him up from the bar. But Sam was going to enjoy this as long as it lasted. He closed his eyes, soaking in all the love and gentleness. It was everything he wanted and hoped for desperately.

“You know, it occurred to me a little bit ago,” Gabriel laughed quietly. “You know my name, but I don’t know yours.” He then quickly added, “Not that, you know, it matters or anything.”

“Exactly,” Sam tossed back just as flippantly. “This is just meaningless sex after all.”

“Yep.”

He tried hard not to show the idiotic pain that had flared up at the reply. Because it did mean something to Sam unfortunately. It meant a fucking lot regrettably. Damn, he was stupid sometimes.

“It’s Sam. Sam Winchester.” He swallowed, feeling his heart start to race. He rarely ever gave his actual name. Aliases had been his go-to for decades, but he wanted to be honest here for some reason. Maybe just in case this actually led somewhere. Dean would’ve punched him for his stupidity.

“Winchester?”

“Yeah.” He craned his neck, finding Gabriel’s eyes narrowed in deep thought. “What?”

“Nothing. Just the name sounds familiar, but that’s . . . that’s not possible, is it?” Gabe gave a quiet laugh. “I certainly would have remembered you.”

Sam forced a low chuckle, nodding before he resettled with growing dread. “Yeah.” He wiggled his ass when he felt the slight hardness pressing against him. “Definitely would have remembered you.”

“Oh?”

Sam’s eyes closed instantly when Gabriel pressed firmer against him. He instinctively pressed back, already feeling himself turn needy again.

“Sam?” It was a low growl that sent waves of pure ecstasy through his body.

“Yeah?”

“Normally, I’d have—”

“—kicked me out by now?”

“Yeah. That.” Gabriel’s fingers lightly tightened against Sam’s hip briefly before he relaxed his grip again. “But instead—”

“You want to fuck my brains out again?” he stated, pressing firmer against the delicious hardness at his ass. If that were the case, Sam would happily submit again. Anything to feel that fullness again that kept the emptiness inside at bay.

“I’m not usually violent like that.” Gabriel then leaned over him. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No. I mean, I’m sore, sure, but a good sore.” Sam then leaned back to tilt his head up again. “Wait a minute.” He smiled crookedly. “You haven’t been worrying about that, have you?”

“Course not,” Gabriel said a little too fast, averting his eyes.

Sam snorted. _Got you._ “Uh-huh. You know, for being a so-called expert in bar hook-ups, you sure do get attached fairly quickly.”

“Says the man currently wiggling his ass against my cock so desperately,” Gabriel huffed back.

The smartass reply was cut off by a sharp knock against the closed door. Strong arms held Sam in place to keep him from moving away, so he conceded and trusted Gabriel’s judgement. For now.

“What?”

When the door opened to reveal a messy-haired, blue-eyed man in burgundy scrubs who looked like he was ready to strangle them both, Sam winced. Well, this just got a hell of a lot more complicated.

“Hey, baby bro, welcome home!” Gabriel called out happily, making sure to pull the blanket tighter around them as if it’d protect them from that death glare in the slightest.

Deep blue eyes flashed even more angrily before he folded his arms across his broad chest.

“So, this is Sam. He’s visiting with his brother. Sam, this is my little bro Cas.”

“Well, his brother has been calling repeatedly for the past several hours judging by the notifications,” Cas drawled back before he calmly walked forward and held out Sam’s phone.

“Oh.”

“Thanks,” muttered Sam, glancing reluctantly at his screen when he grabbed his phone. Yep, sure enough, Dean had been calling frantically since two. Not a good sign. “I should go.”

“What? Before I make my famous morning-after breakfast?” Gabriel declared, keeping a strong hold of Sam’s waist. He didn’t want Sam to leave yet.

Cas’s face soured instantly before the angry oceanic blues darted behind Sam.

“Uh, I really think it’s—” Sam started to say, seeing more of the righteous fury boil in the blues.

“Nah, it’s fine. Really. Cassie here will play nice. Won’t you, baby bro?”

Cas scoffed, glancing upwards as if asking for patience or strength or both.

“Plus, your bro has to have some time to get over here anyway. In fact, I’m feeling rather generous. You get first dibs on the shower while I make breakfast for us.”

“Gabriel,” warned Cas quietly.

Sam felt a kiss against the back of his neck, though, before Gabriel calmly got up out of bed, causing Sam to swallow at the deep marks on Gabriel’s back, not to mention the rest of him. “First door—no scratch that—second door on the left.” Gabriel then steered his younger brother out to leave Sam alone. Of all the morning-afters, this certainly was the most memorable one Sam ever had.

Glancing down at his screen again, Sam sighed heavily. Yeah, he’d wait until he made it to the bathroom before he’d call. He knew just how pissed Dean would be.

Grabbing his clothes from the floor with an amused, quiet chuckle, he shook his head. His shirt was utterly destroyed with missing buttons that had likely flew everywhere. His jeans thankfully were good, though. He walked out of the bedroom a moment later, thankful he didn’t see Cas or Gabriel anywhere nearby as he headed to the second door on the left as stated.

The second he stepped into the large, nautical decor bathroom and flicked on the light, he heard the yelling start further down the hallway and sighed. And so it began.

“Of all the stupid things you’ve ever done, this one takes the pie!” Cas shouted.

“It’s cake, Cassie. Cake! Not pie! We’ve gone over this. Why do you always say fucking pie!”

“Did you even wear a condom this time?”

“Not that it’s any of your business, but no, I didn’t, _Nurse_ Novak.”

“Wonderful! Just wonderful!”

Sam winced, turning the shower on. He soon realized it also wasn’t going to help in the slightest.

“So, not only did you drive home drunk again—” Cas yelled.

“Actually, for the record, Sam drove us home.”

“Oh, because that is so much better.”

“What? You’d rather I drove home drunk and got into another wreck you’d lord over me?”

“No, I’d rather you not engage in unprotected sexual intercourse with everything that breathes,” Cas shouted back, his voice echoing down the hallway. “It’s as if you’re wanting to die.”

“Oh, here we go again!”

“Am I wrong? You come home intoxicated every night. More than half of those nights you’ve been with a different partner sexually whose name you likely can’t even recall or ever bothered to find out in the first place much less get their sexual history. And this morning I find you in my room, _my bed even,_ because you brought your latest conquest home with you this time. I’m likely going to have to burn those sheets now as a result.”

“For fuck’s sake, Cassie, I’ll buy you goddamn new sheets, you freaking drama queen.”

“Do you not understand how reckless you’re being? We know nothing about him. Nothing! Yet you brought him home like he’s a longtime boyfriend you’ve been seeing and not some random man you decided looked good at the bar. What if he learns about our family? Hmm? Have you thought about that? Or what about diseases? STIs? Drug use for that matter?”

“He won’t, and if he does have any of that other crap, I’ll deal with it. But he doesn’t.”

“He could.”

Sam’s brows furrowed. Learn about their family? What did that mean exactly?

“It’s fine. Will you stop worrying?”

“With you around? Not likely,” Cas replied dryly.

“Love you, too, brat.” Gabriel sounded like he had just walked past.

“I work overnights because I know I wouldn’t be able to sleep a bit, knowing you were out there night after night carrying on as you do. Every shift, every patient I see, I dread, Gabriel. I’m terrified it’ll be you one of these days on a gurney in front of me either half-dead from wrecking your car again or from going for the world record in most alcohol consumed in the least amount of time.”

“I’m fine, Cas. Been doing all the steps. Going to meetings on bad days, which I haven’t had in quite some time. Taking my meds when I need them, too. I’m good. Honest. You can stop acting like—”

“I found you seizing on the bathroom floor. Do you remember that? Because I sure as hell do. I remember having to turn you onto your side, so you wouldn’t asphyxiate on your own vomit.”

Sam instantly grabbed the side of the sink, feeling the floor shift beneath him. What?

“That was five years ago. I’m good now.”

“For now. You’re good _for now_. All it takes is one trigger, though. You know this.”

“Well, if I’m such a—”

“I don’t want to have to bury you, assbutt! Do you realize that? You are the only family I have left. So, I am begging you. This has to stop. All of it. Starting with that tall, beautiful hair man you brought home last night.”

“I like him, Cas.”

“No, you like the way he makes you feel. You like that moment before he realizes your struggles and leaves as a result of _his_ inability to handle after learning the truth.”

“So, _what_ , I’m just supposed to ignore my feelings? Because, you know, that’s healthy.”

“I’m not saying that.”

“Then what _are_ you saying?”

“I’m saying we’ve been down this road before. The second you open up and tell your truths—”

“Sam’s different. I can feel it. He’s different, Cas. I can’t explain it, but I just know it.”

Sighing, Sam hung his head. Gabriel was half right. However, he hadn’t let any of the darkness inside him out. In fact, he had let it all slip away and let Gabriel control everything.

“Plus, you said it yourself. I brought him home this time. A little off on the bedroom situation admittedly, but I brought him home. I’ve never brought anyone home but . . . you know, _her_.”

“Kali,” Cas stated with a loud sigh.

“Yeah.”

Oh. Now, that was interesting. Kali must have been the ex-fiancé he had heard about last night at the bar. Sam rubbed the back his neck and glanced at himself in the mirror, quickly stepping back when he saw the deep bruises. He pressed a hand to where he saw the hand print. A slight smile tugged at his lips in utter fascination. Biting at his lower lip, the memories of last night flooded him again, allowing him to recall how he had gotten those pretty claim marks adorning his flesh.

“I suppose he could be worse,” Cas admitted sharply, regaining Sam’s attention at once.

“Does that mean you approve?”

“No.”

“Caaaaaas!”

“Must you whine like a petulant child? You’re five years old than me.”

“No, but it annoys you, so, you know, bonus.”

“You’re an idiot.” Cas then sighed heavily, pausing outside the bathroom again. “His brother seems to be . . . intriguing as well.”

“Intriguing? Wait . . . how did you meet his brother? _Oh._ Oh, Cassie! Were you playing hooky, you sly dog,” Gabriel’s rich laughter filled the house “and went to a hotel last night instead?”

“Hilarious. No, his brother—at least I believe it was him—showed up at the hospital asking about someone who matches Sam’s description.”

“Oh. Yikes. That’s not good.”

“No, it is not.”

Sam grimaced, hanging his head. It really wasn’t good. He was going to be lucky if Dean didn’t murder him this time.

“Think flowers will help? Or money?”

“Please tell me you’re joking.”

Sam instantly groaned, rubbing his forehead as soon as he heard Gabe’s questions.

“What? Everyone has a selling point.”

“And everyone lies, yes, I remember it, too,” Cas sighed. “However, I doubt you could bribe his brother into forgetting this transgression of yours, especially when he was clearly distraught over Sam’s sudden disappearance.”

“Very interesting.”

“I fail to see anything that’s interesting about this situation.”

“You’re blushing. Could it be the great Castiel Novak actually is considering sex for once?”

“Oh, for Heaven’s sake. I don’t know why I bother—”

Gabriel chuckled, though. “Oh, you have it bad, don’t you? Come on. Admit it. You want Sam’s brother. I mean, I get it. He wasn’t half bad from what I saw, a bit more pretty boy than I like—”

“As if he’d ever be interested in you.”

“Ha! I knew it!” Gabriel yelled out gleefully. “You like his brother. Oh, Cassie. This is perfect.”

“This is far from it.”

“Come on. You’re always saying you want to meet new people.”

“I never say—”

“Well, you would if you were human. Come on, though. Dean will be over here soon to pick Sam up. I can smooth things over.”

“Just what do you think you’re going to accomplish here exactly? They’re leaving for Kansas.”

 _“Oh!”_ Agreed. How did Cas know about that? “Oh, Cas. Oh, _brother_.”

“We had a conversation. That’s it. Knock it off, assbutt! I mean it! Quit looking at me like that.”

“Really? Then why do you look like you did when I caught you watching my porn, kiddo?”

“I was twelve at the time!”

“Yep. And you still have that same stick-up-your-ass look then that you have now. So, how long was your ‘talk’ exactly there, bro?”

“I hate you.”

“You love me, and you know it. I make your life interesting.”

“I’d rather have a dog.”

“Oh, you wound me, Casbear,” Gabriel laughed jovially.

“No, that will most definitely be Dean when he sees the marks you left on his brother.”

“So, _what_ , we’re just ignoring the marks on me then?”

“I’m trying extremely hard not to look at you in case it’s escaped your notice. There are only so many times I can bleach my mind before permanent damage sets in. And I would think we’re traumatized enough, considering.”

“You need to do what I do. I’m telling you.”

“Will you get dressed, you delinquent. Honestly! Must I always be the responsible one?”

“Yes.”

Sam snorted, covering his mouth as he tried to stifle his laughter.

“Oh, that was a rhetorical, wasn’t it? I can never tell with your humor,” Gabriel replied dryly.

“On second thought, I hope Dean kills you. I’m very much looking forward to being an only child, I think. It’ll be much quieter.”

“You mean boring there, Cassie.”

Smiling, Sam shook his head in utter amusement. He glanced at his phone that he had set down with his clothes and sighed. Shower first. Then he’d call Dean and get yelled at for an hour. He pulled the curtain back and stepped into the shower a second later.

He washed quickly, scrubbing off all the dirt and rest. He winced every time he had to bend down, feeling the sore muscles announce their presence loudly. However, he felt calmer than he had in months honestly. When he was positive that he was at least semi-clean, he turned the water off and stepped back out, wrapping a towel around his waist before he grabbed his phone and called Dean.

 _“Sammy?! Where are you?”_ his brother instantly yelled through the phone the second the call connected. _“Are you okay? What the hell? Sam! You don’t do that! You don’t ever do that!”_

“I’m fine. I, uh,” he winced, knowing the reaction “decided to go home with him last night.”

_“You decided—WHAT?! Are you insane?”_

“Probably,” he replied, tracing the hand print again. “Look. I’ll explain when you get here.”

_“Fine. What’s the address?”_

Sam winced, trying to think back. “Um, 1024 Ravencourt. There’s a purplish-green Charger out front. You can’t miss it.”

 _“Awesome,”_ Dean huffed through the line. _“I’ll be there in a bit. However, we’re seriously going to discuss this later, Sam. I mean it.”_

“I know.”

He sighed when Dean hung up. It wasn’t going to be pretty. Hell, it was going to be downright horrific if he were honest. However, Sam knew what he wanted, and he was going to die on this hill if need be. He had never wanted something as bad as this.

It was going to take work, but if Dean let it slip that they lived in Kansas, then his brother clearly was at least interested in Cas. Gabe was right. This could be the start of something wonderful. He was willing to put in the work for this. Who knew? Maybe it was exactly what they needed.

He threw on his clothes a moment later, tousling his hair lightly not long after. He wanted this. And he was going to make damn sure he got it, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is a Dean-centric one, and I'll have it up probably Tuesday. Thanks.


	3. Crime of Passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies.
> 
> So, the main warning for this chapter is kidnapping with a little of they're all messed up mentally and some brief violence. Sorry, Cas! I'll make it up to you. :) We'll get back to murders soon.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy and as always, thanks for reading.

Dean’s jaw worked back and forth as he sped towards the residential neighborhood several minutes later up on top of the bluff overlooking the sleepy river town. Of all the stupid things his snot-nosed brother had done, this was the stupidest. He had thought Sam knew better. To go to the house and spread DNA all over it? What the hell was his brother thinking?

He wasn’t clearly. It was as if Sam had forgotten all their training. Well, it wouldn’t be their first clean-up job. However, Dean was hoping to be out of here sooner than later. He had a bad feeling about this place. One he couldn’t quite place yet.

Honestly. The very first time he gave Sam a solo hunt, what did his brother do? He went home with the asshole he was supposed to kill. That was like working in a humane society and taking home all the animals that weren’t adopted after 30 days.

His fingers curled tighter around Baby’s steering wheel. He needed to calm down. Just because Sam didn’t call until now after hours of nothing with Dean worrying and pacing all night, it didn’t mean that things had gone sideways necessarily. His brother had probably found something to occupy his time in the meantime and simply forgot. It happened. Though, it’d be the last time Sam ever forgot. That was for damn sure.

He glanced at his phone, sighing as he turned onto Ravencourt. Shaking his head, he scoffed at the sight of the monstrosity Charger in the driveway. He pulled up behind the blue Prius Hybrid parked next to it and sighed, glancing towards the large bay window.

“Son of a bitch,” he growled when he saw the shadow that most definitely wasn’t his half-giant brother walk past the blinds. “Damn it, Sam.” He killed the engine, throwing open his door and slamming it shut before he headed to the front door. He needed to assess the situation. He knew that. It was the most important thing he could do. However, his mind supplied him all sorts of hellish scenarios that sent him into hyper drive. He was not going to lose his brother. He wasn’t. Sam was all he had left.

The second he reached the door, it swung open, revealing the blue-eyed man from last night.

“He’s in here,” stated sexy Night Nurse who stepped aside to allow Dean inside.

When he finally saw his brother, Dean inhaled sharply. His brother’s neck was littered in bruises. However, the bruised hand print was the most damning evidence he had ever seen. Someone had tried strangling Sam.

“Son of a bitch!” he snarled, his rage bursting free.

“Your brother is—”

Of fucking course. He should’ve known Sexy Nurse was involved. As if good things like Cas ever happened for Dean Winchester. Whirling around, he slammed the heel of his hand into Cas’s throat, sending Cas sprawling back in surprise. He then grabbed a handful of the messy dark hair a second later and bounced Cas’s head off the table next to them before he tossed Cas further inside.

“Dean! Stop!” yelled Sam, stepping towards him but stopping for some reason.

“What the hell!” another voice added. Asshole from the bar then stepped out from behind Sam a second later, quickly stepping in between the Winchester brothers while glancing down at the now unmoving Cas at their feet.

“You!” Dean growled. “Of fucking course it’s you!”

“Dean, I said stop!” shouted his brother. “It’s okay.”

“It’s okay? You have a goddamn hand print bruised onto your throat! It’s so fucking not okay.” Green eyes flashed murderously before he glanced at Asshole.

“Yes, but—”

Dean scoffed, reaching back to the gun tucked into his waistband underneath his shirt. He would do exactly as Asshole’s shirt said and “Just Do It.” Painfully. Slowly. It was what the asshole deserved.

“He didn’t mean to hurt me!” explained Sam frantically, throwing his hands up protectively in front of Asshole. “We got a little carried away last night. That’s it.”

Carried away— _huh?_ Dean’s hands then flew forward from the gun as the realization hit him hard in the gut. “You slept with him?!”

“Yes.” Standing his ground, his little brother was immovable, firm in his resolve, holding Dean’s seething glare. “And I don’t regret it. Not for a second.”

It was like watching an out-of-control car barreling towards the cliff side, unable to scream for help. Dean stared back numbly. What was happening here? He caught the amber heart eyes directed at his brother from Asshole and felt his stomach roll. No. No . . . this could not be happening.

“Sammy?”

“This is Gabriel. Gabriel Novak.” Sam then motioned to the floor. “And that’s his younger brother Cas. You met him last night supposedly when you went to the hospital looking for me. They’re good people, Dean.” He swallowed slowly, his eyes pleading with Dean to listen. “Gabe didn’t mean to hurt me. Honest. We just got carried away like I said. If you look at him closely, you’re going to find some marks on him, too. Please.”

Dean’s eyes flitted over to Gabriel, finding a few marks near his shirt collar just as Sam had said it would be. Damn it.

He forced a quiet, rueful laugh and lowered his head. _Damn it, Sammy._

“Sorry. I—he’s my brother, you know?”

“Yeah. Got that.” Gabriel regarded him closely for a moment before he knelt beside Cas. “Sam, could you get—”

“Yeah. I got it.” Sam turned away a moment later, heading further into the house to get whatever thing Gabriel was asking for that Sam miraculously just knew without being told fully.

Dean’s eyes narrowed briefly in response. How could the two already be in sync like that after one night? He heard Sam rustling with something in the kitchen off to the side and frowned. Yeah, okay, it was official. He needed to talk to his brother. Alone. If only to figure out what the hell happened.

“Is he okay?” Dean asked, stepping closer as his hand curled around his gun again and drawing it silently from his waistband. He was genuinely curious, hoping the kind nurse from last night was.

“Likely. Cassie’s always had a hard head,” muttered Gabriel, his back to Dean.

“Good.” Dean smacked him hard with the butt of his gun, sending Gabriel sprawling out onto the floor with a loud thump. He frowned when he heard Sam rush back into the room. Sighing inwardly, he tilted his head towards his brother. “Really, Sam?”

“What the hell, Dean!”

“I could ask you the same thing!” He shook his head. “What were you thinking? He could have killed you! He could have thrown you in a dungeon and tortured you! You can’t just go home with random men you meet in a bar!” Pot, kettle. How many times had Dean done the same over the years?

“Now you sound like Cas.”

“Well, at least the dorky dude is sensible. Unlike you were last night.” Dean swept a hand through his hair and blew out a large breath. “Come on. Let’s get your stuff and get out of here.”

“No.”

Dean reared back. “What do you mean, _no_? Why the hell not?” Sam never said no to him. Ever.

“I like him, Dean.”

His world shifted and tilted unexpectedly in shock. “What?” Liked him? Who? Asshole?

“Do you remember how you always said if we find our missing piece, we don’t let it go ever?”

Dean blinked before he glanced down at Gabriel. “And, _what_ , short stack here is your missing piece? Dude, come on. That’s, like, the good hormones talking or whatever. Trust me.”

“No, it’s not. I’m telling you. I like him. I really do. I woke up this morning in his arms, and it was like we had done it a million times before. Like I belonged there. Like he was made for me.”

“Sam—”

“I’ve never asked for much, have I?”

“No, but—”

“Dean, please.”

He stared back at his brother, sighing with a heavy heart. “All right. Fine. Say we take him back to Kansas with us. His brother isn’t going to stop looking for him ever.” They’d be a complication, a distraction. This life was hard enough without either of those. He had thought Sam had figured that out by now after all they had been through. After the fiasco that had come about years back when they had tried this before with Lisa and later with that vet chick Sam liked. Both had gone so far sideways fast.

“So, we take Cas with us, too.”

“Okay, now I know you’re insane. That’s crazy talk.” Kidnapping? Seriously?

“No, it’s not. Cas likes you. I heard him admit as much earlier.”

“He likes the attention I give him, but he doesn’t know the real me. Just like Gabriel doesn’t know the real you, Sam. Once they figure out what sort of sick psychos we are, they’ll run. And then we’ll have to put them down to keep ourselves alive.” Just like they had done with Madison. Just like Lisa. Just like Ruby. Just like all the others they had tried this happily ever after bullshit with before. It wasn’t in the cards for them. They were too messed up. “The best thing we can do for them is—”

“I don’t think that’ll be the case.”

“Sam—”

His brother shook his head, though, and strode towards the mantel, grabbing a framed photo from the back carefully. Sam returned soon after and held it out. “Just look at it. Please.”

Dean sighed heavily but grabbed it, glancing down. His eyes instantly widened when he caught familiar faces in the photo.

“Wait.” He glanced up with horror-filled eyes. “I thought you said their names were Novak?”

“I did.” Sam nodded.

“But this is the Shurley family?” As in the psychotic religious murder family! Pot meet kettle II.

“It is.”

Staring back dumbfounded, Dean scoffed, shaking his head. “Holy hell.” These two belonged to the Shurleys? Seriously? How? “Do you know what this means?” They were fucked. Royally.

“It means we don’t have to lie. We can tell them what we do. They’ve seen worse. So much fucking worse.”

Everyone knew of the notorious Shurley family. Everyone. Everyone they wanted dead—died!

“I don’t . . .” Dean stared at the photo more, his mind jumping chaotically from thought to thought. He had met Michael Shurley once and had sworn then he’d never go anywhere near that family ever again. There were Winchesters, and then there were Shurleys.

John had done some dealings long ago with Chuck, the Shurley patriarch. They had hunted together in the early years. John had almost hero-worshiped the weird cult-like guy, telling both boys to their faces how he wished Sam and Dean were as lethal as the Shurley children were. Absolute warriors, John used to call them. Sam and Dean had used other words, though.

Sam was right. If Gabriel and Cas were Chuck’s kids, they had seen so much more blood and violence than Sam and Dean ever had, which was saying something considering John only had them start hunting in their teens. The families were like comparing Marvel’s _Avengers_ to Amazon’s _The Boys_.

It was well known how Chuck raised his kids to be killers from the very start. Half of them were now serving consecutive life sentences. The others were either on the run or frankly untouchable.

“Dean, we can have a life outside of hunting. We can slowly pull back and save ourselves before it destroys us like it did Dad.”

“Yeah, while pulling them down with us!”

This was stupid with a capital S. And they would know, considering how they certainly did quite their share of stupid ideas over the years.

“No. That’s the thing. They got out. They saved themselves. They know how to do it. Look at this place. Cas works in a hospital for fuck’s sake. He _heals_. I don’t know what Gabe does exactly, but you always said you wished we had someone to make us human again, to share a life with, to accept us. What if they’re it? What if they can help us, bring us back from the edge when we start to lose ourselves again? That’s all I’m asking you to consider. What if it’s them?”

“Sam, the second we tell them, all they’ll see is the blood on our hands. The darkness inside us. The monsters we become. That’s not a life anyone would choose willingly. I mean, hell, you saw me yesterday. I enjoyed it. I enjoyed hearing that kid’s screams, seeing him twitch in the chains as he choked on his own blood after I stabbed him. I enjoyed it! And seeing the bruises on you just now—just look at Cas. I’m messed up. That’s capital F for fucked up. You want to add them into the mix now?”

“I didn’t think about it, though. For once I didn’t think about the anger inside, the pain and hurt. I didn’t think about any of that. And this morning, now even, I don’t feel as revved up as I did. I don’t feel like I need to hurt someone. I feel— _I don’t even know_ —relaxed maybe? Calm even? Like the band inside finally loosened enough to give me slack again.”

“Everyone feels that after sex.” It was why Dean enjoyed his cold one-night stands so much.

“No. That’s the thing. I went over to him at the bar, convinced I’d smooth him over. Get him somewhere private and— But the second we talked, it all fell away. All of it. Just talking to him.”

“They have lives here, okay? They’d never give that up.”

“Maybe you’re right. However, I’m telling you. I’m not giving Gabe up.”

Dean stared at him, finally seeing Sam as if for the first time. Gone was the kid who needed protecting all the time. In his place was the man born to lead, radiating strength and power. “You’re serious, aren’t you?” His brother really wanted this smart mouth dick sprawled out at Dean’s feet?

“I am. And I know in my heart if we tell them what we do, tell the truth, they’ll understand.”

“Sam—”

“We don’t kill innocents anymore. Right? We stopped that after Dad was gone. We kill monsters, Dean. That’s we do. We hunt and kill them to save people from the pain we feel inside.”

“I know.” He sighed heavily. “However, we can’t just kidnap these two. Force them to be our friends. _Brainwash_ them. You do understand that, right?” That was a line they shouldn’t cross.

“I’m not saying we do any of that. I’m saying we tell them the truth. All of it. Lay it all out there for them. Let them see the real us. See all the brokenness inside, everything we hide from ourselves. If they don’t believe us, think we’re monsters, then we’ll deal with it. But they won’t. I know they won’t.”

“Fine.” Dean shook his head. “We’ll take them back with us. However, we can’t just leave this house untouched like this. Too much evidence for the cops to find.”

Sam nodded in agreement.

“They’re going to be out for a bit.” Dean glanced back at the two on the floor and sighed. Sam was right. He had always wanted to share this life with someone other than his brother. He wanted a chance at happiness, at love, at something more than the revolving door of one-night stands with nameless lovers. “All right.” He groaned, his shoulders slumping. “Grab any photos, laptops, phones, wallets.” He ignored Sam’s wide grin. “Do you happen to know where their safe is?”

“No, but I’d imagine it’s tucked in a closet somewhere.”

“All right. Well, start loading Baby up then with some of their crap. We’ll get them new clothes later. Focus on the irreplaceable only.”

Sam squeezed Dean’s bicep, looking happier than he had in years. “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet, dumbass. We still don’t know if they’re going to go along with this when they wake up later.” He then pointed over at a bookcase. “Look over there, nerd, and see if there’s anything one of a kind that they’ll need.”

Sam happily rushed over and started checking the bookcase.

Dean sighed inwardly and walked into the kitchen on the other hand. He scoffed when he caught the expensive gas stove that had eggs cooking already. Well, that would make things easier. He opened the fridge and glanced inside, frowning. The usual allergy signs weren’t there, so that was good.

“Hey, do either of them take any medicine did you notice?”

“Gabe mentioned something about some, yeah.” Sam turned away from the bookcase he was looking through. “There’s nothing valuable here. Just random books we can find on Amazon or something. I’ll head over to the medicine cabinet.”

“Grab all of it just in case. We’d hate to leave behind some shit that one of them needs.” He frowned when he caught Sam’s look. “What?”

“You like Cas, too, don’t you?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “He was easy to talk to, all right? Now, move your ass. We need to get out of here before this place blows.”

“How long do we have?”

“Fifteen, twenty minutes, give or take.” Once Dean finished setting everything up that was. He had to make sure that everything was exactly right. This needed to be done precise and clean, so it’d be ruled as a cooking accident. The last thing they needed was the cops getting suspicious.

Thankfully, Dean had a few male bone fragments he could use out in the Impala to set it up exactly how he wanted to throw the scents off on what really was happening here. He’d have to hope that the small city cops wouldn’t investigate it too closely but based on his experience earlier at the police station, he doubted they’d have any trouble. The cops around here didn’t seem too gung-ho about much of anything in his opinion. They were very much of the open-and-shut case variety.

They both rushed off then to their tasks. Once finished with the set-up, Dean joined his brother with grabbing as much as they could that obviously couldn’t be replaced easily and tossing it all into garbage bags.

Five bags later of all the photos, laptops, phones, external hard drives, wallets, medicine, documents, jewelry, and small black fire resistant safe safely thrown into the trunk, the brothers each picked their respective Novak of choice, carrying the two lumps to the back of the sleek Impala and placing Gabe and Cas inside and fastening their seat belt. To someone from the outside, it’d look like the two were just sleeping in back, thanks to Cas’s head falling forward and hiding the blood. They’d deal with that mess later on some back road far from here.

“That everything?” Dean asked about ten minutes after setting the timer. He looked around the neighborhood, thankful he didn’t see anyone peeking out the windows. In fact, he could have been wrong, but it seemed like most people had already left for the day. Maybe their luck was changing for the better. They could only hope after all.

“I think so.”

“All right. Let’s get out of here then,” he replied, slamming shut the trunk lid and moving back to the driver’s side. He glanced up at the front door, finding it shut with no traces outside to point to anything being wrong. He started up the car a moment later, quickly shifting it into reverse and backing up into the sleepy street before they calmly took off. They’d hope for the best. It was all they could do.

If it went all to shit like Dean was thinking it would, well, they had a good run at least.

He glanced in the rear-view mirror at the two buckled in the back and sighed.

“It’s going to be all right,” Sam happily chirped beside him. “I know it.”

“Yeah . . .” Dean wasn’t as convinced quite yet.

In his experience, good things didn’t happen to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter coming Tuesday features Sam and Cas talking followed immediately by Sam and Gabe. How do you make things right after something like this?


	4. Mistrial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy. So, we're at the halfway point finally for this fic. I'm thinking I'm going to switch to posting two times a week. I'm far enough on my fic after this one that I feel confident enough I should be able to start posting right away with that one after this one finishes.
> 
> In terms of warnings for this chapter, Gabe shares some of the darkness in his life, but nothing else that I can think of really.
> 
> Finally, last note and I'll let you get to reading. :) So, it's becoming glaringly obvious I'm in need of a new beta reader. I've been considering it for a while now since my longtime beta (my best friend DaughterOfAres) has made it 100% clear that SPN is not her cup of tea, and I'm feeling bad for torturing her so much lately. So, if you enjoy my fics and/or Sabriel with smatterings of Destiel--and more importantly want sneak peaks, feel free to contact me. I will admit. As you probably already know, I write a lot and am quick at it (unless RL gets in the way), so consider yourself forewarned. Anyway, that's all I got. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Until next.

Ten hours later and back home again in Kansas, Sam sat in a wooden desk chair leaned all the way forward with his elbows digging into his thighs, watching Gabriel sleep peacefully in his bed. They had gotten back not long ago, and he had thought for sure Gabe would wake up soon since Cas had. However, so far it wasn’t the case. Nor would it be based on the loud snoring that could wake the dead.

When Dean brought Cas in earlier, Cas had said Gabe’s long period of rest could have been a result of poor lifestyle choices. He honestly hadn’t seemed at all concerned about his brother’s long period of unconsciousness. In fact, Cas didn’t seem concerned about anything that had happened so far.

Sam wasn’t quite sure what to make about that, but he figured Dean had it handled.

A quiet knock against the door frame pulled him from his thoughts at once. He leaned back and glanced at the opened door. Speak of the angel himself.

“May I enter?” Cas asked hesitantly, now wearing some lounge wear instead of his scrubs.

Sam nodded. “Yeah. Course.” He smiled softly when Cas approached the other side of the bed. It was strange not to see Dean hovering around like Cas’s shadow, but Sam disregarded it. His mind was focused instead on Gabe, who was worrying Sam more and more the longer he remained unconscious.

“Do you mind?”

Sam tilted his head in confusion. “Huh?”

“He needs to take his meds in a bit. I’m hoping that between the two of us, we should be able to wake him somehow.”

Nodding sharply, Sam stood up. “Yeah, course. How are we going to wake him, though?”

“Gently if possible. Speaking as we’re doing now typically wakes him.”

“He’s a light sleeper?”

“Oh, Heaven’s no,” Cas chuckled with a soft smile.

“Then how—”

“—will he wake?” He smiled warmly back. “His mind is always active. He’ll hear us. Trust me.”

Sam nodded slowly, pleased to hear that. “Do you mind if I ask you something first?” Blue eyes darted to him before Cas bowed his head in acceptance. “Why aren’t you running? Why aren’t you fighting us? Yelling about how we practically destroyed your lives?”

Cas regarded him for a moment before he sighed. “One, it would be a colossal waste in time and energy. Two, you have my brother. Three, I’m much more of a strategist than one to leap into combat, so don’t take my inaction as acceptance of this gross action. See it instead as me weighing all my options and waiting for an opportunity to arise. Four, you and your brother have been hospitable to us thus far since our arrival, and you yourself have expressed regret in your actions. I cannot deny that.”

“Oh.”

“However, the main reason for my obedience as you put it is that I am intrigued what exactly you plan to do with us here. You appear to be a reasonable man from what I see, one who doesn’t typically do things for the hell of it as my brother has an annoying habit of doing. So, I’m waiting for you to reveal your true motive.” His eyes briefly flitted over to his brother before he sighed. “At first I believed it was because of Gabriel. Only there was no reason to take me with as well.”

“You’re important to him. I can see that. We may be . . .” Sam paused, sighing heavily before he waved a hand airily “what we are, but we have reasons for what we do.”

Cas scoffed, pressing his lips together tightly. “Yes, I’m sure that helps you sleep at night, too.”

“Don’t act like you’re both innocent,” he scoffed. “We know who you are. Who you _really_ are.”

Cas stared at him for a moment before he golf-clapped. “Congratulations. However, whatever you think you know, I assure you that you don’t.”

“You were born Cassiel Shurley, youngest of seven,” Sam recited from memory. “Your mother died in childbirth with you. However, it was always rumored your dad had her killed.”

“You’ve done your research. Impressive.” Cas then moved to Sam’s side of the bed, leaning over Gabriel to check his pulse—or at least it seemed like that.

“Yeah, well, I had a few hours in the car to spare,” he stated.

“So I’d imagine.” Cas then stood back up sharply before he spun towards Sam, grabbing the hand that came up defensively.

Sam gasped in surprise but stepped forward, puffing out his chest as he stared down at Cas.

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“No?” Cas huffed a mirthless laugh. His intense blue eyes flashed with pure righteous rage before he managed to spin Sam by the wrist and force him down to his knees after Cas kicked his leg out from underneath him. “I can’t say the same unfortunately.”

It took everything inside not to fight back, but Sam didn’t want to risk hurting him accidentally. And Cas was a hundred percent right in his fury. Even more so if Gabe never woke up.

“You’re not even going to defend yourself?” Cas mocked. “What? Do you only attack when your victims’ backs are to you? When they’re least expecting it?”

“I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry? You and your brother destroyed our home. You kidnapped us. You attacked us. And for what? Because you and your brother want to treat us like we’re objects instead of people?”

“No!” Sam lifted his head instantly to glance up. “No, that’s not it! That’s not what this is about at all. Honest. I like your brother!”

“You like a part of him, but you don’t know him. We will not be your slaves or whatever this is.”

“I don’t want him to be!”

“Then what do you want? Why are you doing this? To gain respect with our so-called relations? You’re chasing up the wrong tree if so. We shed that name and that family long ago.”

“This has nothing to do with them.”

“Then what?”

“This morning was utterly perfect,” Sam declared. “I felt safe, normal for once. Like everything I’ve ever done was just gone, and all that remained was us, Sam and Gabe, happy, content with one another. Waking in his arms felt like it was something we had done already a million times before.”

“Congratulations on the successful morning-after bliss, but that doesn’t negate how you and your brother attacked us!”

“ _Dean_ attacked you, not me. My only wrongdoing here was coming up with the plan to take you because I couldn’t bear the thought to be away from Gabe.”

“So, in other words, like a spoiled child,” he spat, “you decided to claim my brother for your collection. Lovely.” He glared down at him. “And in return, your brother decided I’d be worthy for his.”

“No! I mean, maybe. _I don’t know_.” Sam shook his head. “I asked Dean to bring you along because I know how much you mean to Gabe. He talked about you last night. And I heard the brotherly banter between you two earlier. If the roles were reversed, I’d be calmer knowing I had my brother with me than to be all alone.”

“So, you admit then to using me to gain favor with Gabriel.”

“Somewhat. Yes.” Sam heaved a deep sigh. “Cas, I’ve been completely honest with you, though. Ask me anything. I’ll answer it. We are not bad people. We kill, yes, but we’re not bad people. We’re just a little fucked up in the head. We won’t hurt you, though. Honest.”

“I believe my face tells a different story,” Cas remarked dryly as he stared back with black eyes, split lip, and slightly angled nose.

“Dean was wrong. He shouldn’t have done that. He took one look at me, though, and assumed you had hurt me. Wouldn’t Gabe have done the same if he thought someone hurt you?”

The angry blues watched Sam for a moment before he dipped his head forward in silent assent.

“I know reading some recollections in a book or newspaper article pales to living your family horrors firsthand. However, I’m asking you. Just hear us out. Please. Afterwards, if you still want to leave, then fine. I’ll make sure Dean lets you both go, and we won’t ever bother you again. I swear it.”

Releasing him reluctantly, Cas frowned, taking a step back but yielding.

“I heard you earlier with Gabe, though,” Sam remarked. “You’re both afraid of letting people in and letting them see the real you. I know that feeling. Dean knows it, too. None of us would have to hide ourselves anymore, Cas. We could all be honest for once in our lives without fear. You’re not anything like your family, I’d imagine. We aren’t anything like our dad either. Just please hear us out.”

“Fine.” He pressed his lips together thoroughly displeased. “You are correct, though. You know nothing about our lives. Then again, we know little about yours as well.” His eyes darted up to Gabriel before he sighed. “The decision rests with him, though. If you can convince him, then I’ll concede.”

Sam nodded slowly. It wouldn’t be easy, but he’d sure as hell try.

Cas then sighed deeply, relaxing his stance somewhat. “Gabriel should wake in a few minutes.”

“What?” Hazel eyes darted to the bed. “How do you know?”

“Look at his chest. His breathing has changed. Not to mention the most noticeable sign of all.” At Sam’s confused look, Cas quietly added, “His godawful snoring has finally stopped.”

Head whipping towards the bed, Sam gasped sharply. He hadn’t noticed it until Cas pointed it out, but sure enough Gabe was eerily silent. When he turned back, he noticed Cas was gone again. Sighing, he shook his head. Cas wasn’t his concern. Gabe was.

Moving back to the bed, he sat on the edge as he waited. A faint smile tugged at his lips a few moments later when Gabe’s closed eyes fluttered silently as he woke. Leaning forward, Sam brushed back the slight golden waves lightly.

“Hey,” he whispered, finally seeing the rich amber with flecks of gold.

“Sam?” Gabe groaned, rubbing at the back of his head. “Wh-where am I?”

“In my bed,” he said laughing awkwardly as he rubbed at his neck. He then held his hands out disarmingly when he caught the fearful look. “Easy. Cas is here too.”

“Why am I—Sam, what’s going on?” Gabe pushed himself up to sit further against the wall.

“I panicked.” Hazel eyes fell to the covers with a sigh before he started to pick at some of the loose threads. “I didn’t want to leave without you, so I panicked.”

“O-kay . . . so, you panicked and, _what_ , jumped straight to kidnapping?”

“Something like that.” Sam winced, lifting his eyes hesitantly and glancing through his long hair.

“Damn. Little extreme.” Gabe scoffed, scratching at his temple for a moment. “I mean, you could have just asked me to come with. Not like I had a whole lot going for me back there.”

“Yeah.” He would have asked if Dean hadn’t been a dumb ass and knocked Gabe out.

“Wait. Hold up.” Amber eyes darted back to Sam. “Why is Cassie here? And more importantly how the hell did you get my never-takes-a-day-off-because-someone-might-die-otherwise brother to go along with—” Then it hit him. “OH! Oh, I think I’m starting to understand now.” Whiskey eyes widened briefly as he nodded hesitantly. “O-okay, um, so, you actually, _wow._ ” Gabe whistled quietly before he glanced away for half a second. “Is it weird that I’m oddly aroused by this?”

Sam burst out laughing, rolling his eyes. “I’m probably not the person to ask. Sorry.”

“Probably not, but I will give you props for being original. Never had anyone kidnap me before.”

Sighing as the mood dampened, he made sure to meet Gabe’s eyes. “Like I told your brother, we won’t hold you against your will.”

“Coolio. Thanks for that.” Gabe then groaned, rubbing at his neck again. “So, what’s the plan here exactly? You do have one, right? Because admittedly sort of interested in hearing it. Or at the very least finding out what the hell is going on. Knowledge is power and all that, you know?” he stated, waving a hand dramatically

Sam nodded shortly. “First off, I really am Sam Winchester, and my brother is Dean. We’re the sons of _John_ Winchester. You may have heard of him before. Our dads . . . well, I suppose you could say were, um, _hunting_ buddies for a while after my mother died.”

Gabe said nothing. In fact, he didn’t react in the slightest. So, Sam trudged onward.

“I didn’t know who you were at the bar. It wasn’t until I saw the photo on the shelf. This isn’t me trying to cozy up to get your family’s influence and power or whatnot. Honest.” He caught the disbelief written all over Gabe’s face and sighed. “I like you. Honest. I can’t explain it fully. I wish I could, but when I’m around you, I feel safe, normal even, like everything’s going to be okay.” A quiet scoff left Gabe’s mouth, but he still didn’t say anything else. “Like you’re my missing piece.”

Gabe’s head tilted violently to the left as he sucked on his bottom lip hard in some unknown emotion before he turned away. It wasn’t anger, but it wasn’t disgust either.

“I get it. I do. You’re nothing like your family. You and Cas got out of that, and here I am asking you to come back to the dark side. But you can’t say you don’t feel it between us, too. I know you do. Otherwise, you’d have been beating the crap out of me the second you woke up.”

“So, you want me to be, what, your trophy husband?” Gabe remarked. “Concubine?”

“Neither. I want us on equal footing.”

“Equal footing?” He gave a dark laugh, licking his lips. “That’s cute.”

“What?”

“You think because you saw a picture and connected dots, you have it all figured out now, don’t you? Oh, sport. You aren’t even in the same country as the truth.”

“Then tell me. What am I missing?”

“My father wanted an army to defend him. We were meaningless little soldiers to him. Assassins he could send out to do his bidding and end his enemies. Your dad, though? Oh, man. Your dad was a man in tremendous pain who wanted to burn the world one victim at a time just to stop the ache in his chest. Mine is pure psycho, but yours was just . . . suffering.”

Sam went completely rigid. “You met John?”

“Once. It’s why your last name sounded so familiar.” Gabe huffed a quiet laugh. “Now it makes sense, though. He wanted Dad to tell him how to make you and Dean become obedient little monsters like us.” Sighing, he shook his head. “How many have you killed, Sam?”

“I don’t know.”

“Yes, you do,” he argued. “You see their faces every night, I bet. How . . . many?”

Sam closed his eyes, glancing away.

“Fine. I’ll go first, then. My number’s two,” Gabe declared. “They were trying to kill Cas. It was them or him, and I will always choose to save my brother. So, I’ll ask again. _How many, Sam?”_

“Thirteen,” he answered, meeting the neutral gaze.

“How many deserved it?”

“Twelve.” He watched Gabe’s head bob slowly and closed his eyes again, feeling the guilt gnaw at his insides. Only he and Dean knew that number, and now he had shared it with Gabe.

“Do you know why I got Cas and me out of it? Why I made us run?” At Sam’s shake, he sighed quietly before he answered. “Because those two I killed were my siblings. And Dad—oh, he was furious, saying the best thing I could’ve done was let Cas die. You see, I’m the reason Raphie and Anna are dead. They’re the two who haunt me most nights, along with my other demons.” He forced a somber smile when Sam seemed at a loss for words. “I’m also the reason why Luci and Mikey are currently in prison serving life sentences. And if I could find a way to take down Dad—oh, trust me—I would in a heartbeat. I’d make the bastard pay for what he did to us. How he turned us into killers. Ruined us.”

“What about your remaining brother?”

“Balthy?” Gabe laughed gently. “Yeah, Balthy isn’t one to be worried over. He’s a thief primarily. Runs an art gallery out in California nowadays actually and makes many charitable donations to the police force. A stellar upstanding citizen. At least on paper.”

“He doesn’t kill?”

“Not unless absolutely necessary. He’s aware what will happen to him otherwise. And he’d proudly tell you how he’s too beautiful for prison if asked. How it would clash with his whole aesthetics or whatever.” Sam smiled faintly. “Out of all of us, Cassie is the only one who made it fully out with the least amount of darkness sticking to him, but I made damn sure of that. So, if you’re thinking here, buck-o, you and your brother are going to turn mine into a killer, well—”

“I’m not,” Sam cut in. “That’s not what I’m wanting.”

“Then what do you want?”

“You,” he answered wholeheartedly. “I want you.”

“Yeah, that’s quite clear, Sam Bunyan, but as much fun as being gay and doing crimes would be, it’s not really my style anymore. Not to mention, you wouldn’t get what you want out of me anyway.”

“What?”

Gabe heaved a deep sigh. “I’m plagued by demons I have to fight every day to stay alive. If I lose control for even a second, it’s not pretty. Cas’ll tell you. I’m possessive, downright territorial even. And when evil whispers its lies, I go down a dark hole. Me and you? It’d be gasoline to a fire.”

“I disagree.”

“Sam . . .”

He grabbed Gabe’s hand, though, squeezing it. “I hide myself from others, afraid they’ll see the freakishness in me, the evil in me, but I don’t feel like I ever need to with you. Don’t you feel the same?”

Closed eyes again, Gabe allowed his head to fall forward. “Anyone ever tell you you’re clingy as hell?” His tone was light, and when he reopened them, his eyes sparkled with subdued warmth.

Sam chuckled back. “Once or twice.”

“I mean it, though. We’re going to feed into each other’s darkness and drag each other down.”

“I don’t think we will. I really don’t.” He shrugged lightly. “Dean wanted me to teach you a lesson, and that was the furthest thing from my mind. You were my first solo hunt.”

“Well, you failed that one spectacularly,” quipped Gabe, holding Sam’s gaze.

Smiling back, he nodded curtly. “Yeah, but the question is did I really fail yours.”

“No.”

“Exactly.” He rubbed his thumb against the back of Gabe’s hand. “I feel like I know you in my soul. Like we’ve known each other all our lives. Like we were meant for one another. Don’t you?”

Gabe nodded slowly with a loud sigh. “Yeah. Likewise.”

“I won’t ask you to be like me, to kill. I just want you. That’s it. I just want you. Any way I can have you. _Any_ way,” he repeated, feeling the air charge between them. “I won’t beg.”

Snorting with a shit-eating grin, though, Gabe drawled, “Oh, sure, now you won’t. Sure were begging a lot last night, though, I seem to recall.” The heaviness lifted, giving way for the light again.

“Shut up, smart ass.” Sam playfully punched him, rolling his eyes.

“Hey, question, do you think your brother’s gonna to knock me out any time soon, or am I safe?”

“For?”

“This.” Gabe leaned all the way forward, resting a hand to the back of Sam’s head to pull him closer before their lips brushed together into a sweet, loving kiss. Wanting more, Sam eventually scrambled up the rest of the way into the bed, carefully positioning himself between Gabe’s legs. It wasn’t until they were breathless who-knew-how-much-later that they finally pulled apart. “Always a big fan of Hell myself, which Cassie can vouch for.” He snickered, eyes glistening in dark warmth as their fingers laced together. “So, fuck it. Why not damn myself entirely and be happy doing it, right?”


	5. Justifiable Homicide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, peeps.
> 
> All right, so for this chapter our warnings we have are semi-graphic torture scene, past child abuse mentioned (dude deserves his torture scene and more I think you'll find), eventual murder, Sam really likes the sight of blood (had to play on that blood addict somehow), inappropriate humor, and stabbing.
> 
> This is where we start to earn our dark fic. You can thank DaughterOfAres for the dead rat scene near the end as she mentioned a scene she had read in some crime book that had a vivid similar scene. Anyway, this is another Sabriel-centric chapter. As always, thanks for reading.

Months later near a hunting cabin where the sky was endless with snow-topped mountains and the nearest town was at least 100 plus miles away, Sam chuckled, glancing over to his right. He lightly ran a hand down over his horse’s neck, feeling the Palomino calm again under his touch. So far everything was going according to plan. That was . . . until now.

“You okay over there?” he called out with a smirk, desperately trying not to laugh. “Or do you need some help?”

“Oh, just shut it, Fabio,” Gabe huffed, entirely grumpy as he picked himself back up off the ground. “I almost had it that time.”

“Sure you did.” If falling on one's ass was was 'almost.'

“Hey!” Snapping his fingers, Gabe pointed at Sam with a mild glare. “Not all of us here descend from Asgard, Thor of Kansas, so how ‘bout you just zip it over there, all right?”

Sam held his hands up, keeping a loose hold on the reins. “Shutting up.” He then lowered his hand again, gently patting his horse again. “What do you think, sweetheart?" he teased. "Think he’ll get up there this time or fall on his ass again?”

“You think you’re so funny, don’t you?” groused his thoroughly unamused boyfriend before he sighed resignedly, turning to his horse, a beautiful Quarter Horse. “All right, you foul thing,” he muttered under his breath as he grabbed a hold of the saddle and its horn again. “The quicker we do this, the quicker you can go back to your barn and hay. Got it?”

“Bribing your horse now, are we?”

“If it works—” Gabe then inhaled deeply before he stretched his leg up and slid his foot into the stirrup. A moment later, he grunted loudly and pulled himself up, swinging his leg up and over and sighing in absolute relief when he finally managed it. “Thank God.”

“Need a moment alone?”

“Shut it over there, asshole.”

He chuckled back quietly. God, how he loved this dolt of his. “Come on. We’re burning daylight.” Mostly because they had spent way too long in bed earlier, breaking it in properly.

“Yeah, remind me again why we’re doing this?”

“You’ll see.”

“If I don’t die a tragic death first, you mean.”

Sam silently guided his horse over to Gabe, who frowned back with crossed arms. The second he was close enough to his grumpy corgi, Sam stretched out.

“Love you,” he murmured before he kissed Gabe’s scruffy cheek.

“Yeah, yeah. You love my dick. I know.”

Chuckling, Sam shook his head. “And your mouth. And your ass. Hell, your eyes are fucking amazing, too. It’s like staring into gallons of the best whiskey in the universe with sunlight right after a bad storm. I drown in them, thirsting for more.”

“You’re so full of shit,” scoffed Gabe, glancing away briefly but smiling and puffing his chest out as well. He then clucked his tongue and gently squeezed his legs. “Race you to that tree!” He and his horse then shot off, racing towards the lone tall Ponderosa pine tree a mile or two from them.

Snorting, Sam rolled his eyes fondly. Gabe was always one to cheat. Giving chase a second later, Sam felt the usual thrill start to boil inside. He couldn’t wait until Gabe saw his gift. It had taken Sam a few weeks to procure, but Dean and Cas had come through beautifully like usual.

As the horses thundered together down the dirt path towards the lone tree in front of them, Sam’s mind wandered. It had been a month or two since he had last seen his brother and Cas, but if the text this morning meant anything, the two were doing just fine without him and Gabe being around. In fact, when the Winchester brothers did talk, which was still most nights, it was clear how happy Dean was with Cas by his side. Gabe had even mentioned he couldn't ever recall Cas being so relaxed before. Though, the two idiots continued to deny to Gabe and Sam there was anything between them. As if Gabe and Sam were oblivious to the rampant sexual tension or blind to the eye-fuck stares.

“HA!” Gabe’s voice rang out unexpectedly, yanking Sam from his mind.

Hazel eyes sharply darted towards the noise. When he saw the proud, victorious grin reflected back, Sam chuckled, realizing they must have reached the tree. He was grateful his horse had somehow realized this as well and had come to a slow trot without urging.

“Congratulations.”

“I'm sorry. What was that?” Gabe grinned cockily. “ _I_ beat your sweet, muscular ass fair and square?”

Sam snorted. “Such a humble winner, too.”

“Yeah, humility is for losers, and I kicked your ass,” Gabe declared with an arrogant grin. “So, how about for my prize you tell me what the hell we’re doing out here exactly, hmm?”

“Not yet.”

“Yes yet,” he complained. “You’ve been hiding something from me, and I don’t like it.”

“Does it drive you wild?”

“No, it frankly pisses me off.” Gabe frowned. “So, come on, Sasquatch. What is it?”

Sam shook his head lightly, smiling lovingly. “Anyone ever tell you that you’re impatient?”

“Only everyone in my entire life. Now, quit dicking around. What is this? Did we find a new case? Uncover some human trafficking ring headed into Canada?”

“I got you a gift.”

“Uh, okay, for?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Do I need a reason?”

“Uh, yeah?” Gabe then crossed his arms, looking him over for a moment before sighing in utter frustration. “Why won’t you tell me?”

“Because I want it to be a surprise.”

The whiskey-eyed brat huffed, lip protruding out slightly. “Well, I hate surprises.”

“You love surprises,” Sam countered, rolling his eyes again. Fuck, he loved this idiot so much.

“Saaaaaaam!”

Chuckling, Sam shook his head, though, glancing sideways at the petulant brat.

“Not yet. Be patient.”

“Why? I want to know now!” Gabe whined back, pouting like the spoiled child he was.

“Because it’ll ruin our date I worked extra hard on for us.”

“So? I want to know!” he wheedled. “Come on! Tell me! Please!!!”

“Fine. How about a compromise?”

“Depends.” Gabe watched him very carefully, almost suspiciously. “What are you offering?”

“You quit whining—” he chuckled more when he caught Gabe’s sputtered outrage “and I’ll take you over to see it now. Deal?” He caught the instant enthusiastic nodding. “All right. Follow me then.”

* * *

They made it to the small cave a few hours later. Sam could tell by the way Gabe was acting his boyfriend wasn’t quite sure about all this anymore. Sam gave him a soft, reassuring smile, though.

“Just trust me,” he murmured, sliding off expertly and wrapping the reins up around a tree.

“You say trust you, but you take me to a creepy cave, Sam-kins.”

Tilting his head, Sam glanced back with a faint smile.

“You’re worried I’m going to kill you? Really? After all we’ve done?” He then knotted the reins before he stepped towards Gabe who did the same. “After all the saves, all the reunited families?” He lightly touched Gabe’s upper arm. “After all the hushed ‘I love you’ and kisses and more in the dark?”

“I know, but . . . again . . . creepy ass cave.” Gabe motioned towards the darkened entrance. “You could be leading me to a hungry bear or something because I won earlier.”

Snorting, Sam leaned down and pulled Gabe into his arms.

“You’re stuck with me, babe. Sorry. You’re the possessive, territorial dick, sure, but I’m the one who is a needy, protective asshole who loves for life.” Absolute truth. “Trust me. You’re going to like this. I guarantee it.” He threaded their hands together then and tugged Gabe silently behind him.

A minutes later, Sam heard the gasp and felt Gabe’s hand squeeze his hard when he saw the gift. Slowly turning back, he smiled with full-on heart eyes as their brothers would say.

“You like it?”

“Oh, Sam . . .” Gabe murmured reverently. He inhaled a second later deeply, his tongue darting out to swipe across his lips. “I love it.” Darkness swallowed the soulful whiskey eyes completely.

“Come on.”

They walked closer to the bound and gagged, shaggy, wild-haired, severe-looking man glaring back at them in absolute fury. The once pristine white suit was now filthy, caked in blood and grime.

“How on earth did you manage to find him?”

“I didn’t,” Sam replied quietly. “Dean and Cas did actually.”

“Remind me to send them something later.” Gabe then grabbed a fistful of the man’s dirty hair, yanking the head back to force their ‘guest’ to meet the simmering rageful gaze. “Asmodeus.” Gabe’s voice was hard, full of hatred. “We meet again.”

“He’s all yours,” Sam declared, taking a step froward while holding out his blade.

“Oh, Samshine.”

Warmth flooded his chest at the nickname, _his_ nickname. “Happy six months.”

Some couples celebrated with dinner and a movie. They were going to celebrate with murder, dinner, and hopefully sex with lots of cuddling later.

“You’re absolutely perfect, you know that?” Gabe forced a quiet laugh before he turned back to Asmodeus, Sam’s blade in hand. “Bet you didn’t think you’d ever see me again, did you, jackass?” Returned was a glare and flared out nostrils. “Oh, I’ve dreamed of this for so many years. You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting.” Gabe’s fingers curled tighter around the handle. He inhaled slowly before he turned back. “This douchecanoe here worked for my father.”

Sam nodded slowly in thought. “Yeah, think I remember you saying something like that.” He knew part of the story. At least the bits Gabe was willing to share. Cas helped connect a few dots to work out the theory how Asmodeus had done something before Gabe killed his siblings. But it was the almost feral look in the whiskey eyes now that gave Sam the most damning piece of evidence against this asshole bound in front of them. This sanctimonious prick had hurt his Gabriel somehow.

“Dad thought I was too weak, you see, because I wouldn’t kill on command like my siblings,” Gabe revealed. “I’d defend myself, sure, but I’d chose the least lethal option to subdue. Dad believed my hesitation was because I didn’t want to kill.” He glanced over at Sam, his fingers curling tighter around the blade. “It wasn’t. It was because I knew once I had a taste, I wouldn’t stop. I had seen it in all my siblings before. Watched their blood lust consume them, and I didn’t want to lose the part that gave me my humanity ever. Not with Cassie right there, looking up at me with those damn blue eyes of his.”

Sam’s heart instantly sank. Oh no. And here Sam was offering Gabe a chance to kill the bastard. Well, when the fun was over, Sam would just have to step in then. He’d gladly finish it—he was used to finishing—so his boyfriend could keep that vow. It was the least Sam could do.

“So, Dad had the brilliant idea of offering me to Douchecanoe here to teach me a lesson.” Gabe yanked Asmodeus’s hair back harder, showing more of the dirtied bearded throat. “But Douchecanoe here—oh, he got greedy. Gave Dad every line in the book and begged for longer after just a day with me. And Dad, the goddamn deadbeat asshole he is, said yes just to keep me out of his hair. A month turned into two. And before long, I was gone for—”

The blade slammed down into Asmodeus’s right hand, disappearing into dirtied flesh and wood. Asmodeus screamed around the gag, squirming and trying to break free. However, it was pointless.

“When this asshole decided he had enough fun and brought me home finally eight months later, Balthy had already run off. But Cas? Oh, my innocent little brother was already becoming like our siblings, full of rage and anger. Like someone flipped a switch in him. I barely recognized him.”

Gabe yanked the bloodied, jagged blade out with a bored sigh.

“I walked inside the house to find Ralphy and Anna holding Cas down, beating him and laughing about it while the others stood around and watched. Like it was a goddamn blockbuster movie.”

He slammed down the blade again, this time through Asmodeus’s left thigh, ignoring the scream.

“They didn’t know what hit them until I had already sliced their throats and slammed them onto the floor like the trash they were.”

Sam frowned deeply, moving to comfort him but paused when Gabe waved him off.

“You see, for eight months, this jackass tortured me every night. Told me how pretty I scream. And whenever it got too much for him,” Gabe inhaled sharply “well, he’d jerk himself off in front of me like the sick psycho he was, telling me how if I just did what I was told, he wouldn’t have to hurt me anymore. How my refusal was just making him want to hurt me more. So when I still didn’t give in, he switched it up and started with how I was never going home. How I was nothing but a screw-up. How it was all I’d ever amount to. How I was better off dead. How no one would grieve for me.”

Bluish-green eyes instantly flashed before a low guttural growl tore past Sam’s lips. That son of a bitch! His fists clenched at his sides as he did everything to ignore the urge to beat the now smiling asshole who was glaring up at Gabe.

“But, see, none of that shit mattered. I had heard those same words from Dad all my life. No, it wasn’t until he started with his bullshit about how he couldn’t wait to tear into Cas next. Oh . . . I was an idiot then.” Gabe then undid the gag with a cold stare, waving the blade threateningly and sending some of the blood droplets flying. “I showed my belly and rolled over then like a dumb ass.”

“And look at you now. You still don’t have it in you,” sneered Asmodeus, clucking his tongue bitterly. “You still lack the stomach for it, boy. I told your daddy as much, too.” He chuckled darkly. “Gabriel, oh, sweet, poor Gabriel, Daddy’s special little boy. Aren’t you?”

Sam stepped forward with clenched teeth, pausing instantly the second Gabe raised his fist.

“If only Daddy could see you now,” Asmodeus drawled, baiting Gabe more into reacting. “See how you still need someone to save your pitiful ass. To clean up your messes.” The hand fell back to Gabe’s side silently. “You’re weak, boy. Your daddy knew it. I know it. And your sexy little boy toy over there knows it, too.”

Leaning his full weight onto the chair until they were nose-to-nose, Gabe chuckled quietly. “Yeah, he is pretty sexy, isn’t he? Fucks rather amazingly, too. Like a goddamn prized stallion.”

Sam couldn’t see Asmodeus’s face, but the silence told enough. Good for Gabe.

“He’ll learn how broken you are soon enough, boy, and then you’ll be all alone again.”

“Nah, I don’t think I will be this time. But _you_ will.” Gabe stood back up, crossing his arms as he glanced down disinterestedly. “At least until the wolves or bears or whatever out there decides to seek shelter and finds you, all tied up, helpless, weak, bleeding like a stuck pig. And if by some miracle, no animal even wants you, well, then you’ll starve or freeze to death. Any option sounds good about now.”

“I broke you, boy! I know—”

“Correction, you _knew_ me,” Gabe replied coldly, squaring his shoulders. “Not anymore.”

Asmodeus lunged forward, only to be stopped by the binding that caused the chair to rock back slightly. He snarled before letting out a low chuckle.

“Oh, I can’t wait til I’m free.” His eyes flicked over to Sam. “I’m going to take _real_ nice care of your boy. That’s for damn sure. Show him what it’s like to be with a real—”

“Hear that, Samheart?” snickered Gabe, taking a step back with a wide smirk. “He’s going to try to be a real man for you.” He chuckled quietly. “As if he knows how to be.”

Sam snorted, rolling his eyes. He then met the dark sinister ones staring back. “I doubt I’d even feel him. Small dick and all.”

“Yeah, probably. Plus, if I remember correctly, think he’s more of a one-pump chump.”

“Ugh. Figures.”

Asmodeus’s eyes turned colder than Lake Superior in late January.

“You best respect me, gentlemen.”

“Respect you?” Gabe scoffed.

“Hey, babe, he look a little warm to you at all?”

“Hmm?” Gabe turned back for a second before he shrugged. “Probably. Guess we should treat Daddy’s enforcer like the prince he is. Here, let me help you with that.” He grabbed and bunched the bloody, dirtied tie and sliced it off. “How about you clean that for us, huh?” He shoved the balled-up garment into Asmodeus’s mouth, chuckling when he heard the coughing and sputtering. “Sorry. I’ll be gentler next time. Scout’s honor.”

Using the knife, he cut more of the ugly ass suit away, stripping away power and leaving absolute vulnerability behind. He focused on his task, ignoring the moments when his blade would slip and strike flesh as well. It wasn’t long before Sam’s steady voice spoke behind him again.

“Huh. What do you know? I was right.”

Gabe glanced up into Sam’s loving eyes.

“He’s got a small dick,” Sam clarified with a chuckle before he pressed up behind his boyfriend, grinding against him. “Rats will probably enjoy it. When they start nibbling, that is, tearing it away.”

“Oh, Sam.” He rolled his eyes fondly. “You really need to lay off the torture porn there, sport.”

“You know me. Nothing gets me quite turned-on like the sight of fresh blood,” he said, kissing the crook of Gabe’s neck. God, how he loved witnessing this take back of power. “That said, are you almost done?”

“You can’t rush this. Rushing leads to carelessness.” Gabe glanced down with a smirk. “Isn’t that right, Asmo? And we don’t want to rush this, now do we?” He then inhaled sharply when Sam pressed harder against him to leave no question about how the hunter was feeling currently. A second later, Sam was gone, stepping away to a bag set off to the side.

It had been this way for a while now. They’d find someone, always some dirt bag, torture for a bit, and then kill them. The bloodier it was, the more turned-on Sam became. And if Gabe helped at all, all bets were off then. It was like catnip to the hunter, driving Sam insane with lust. They’d be lucky if they made it back to the cabin after this.

“Ah-ha! Got it!” Sam lifted a dead animal carcass out of the bag.

“To draw animals in?”

“Exactly. I’m thinking squirrel on his lap. What do you think?”

“Oh, definitely. Squirrels always belong near nuts. It’s, like, an unwritten rule of God.”

Chuckling, Sam stepped closer, placing the bloodied rodent across Asmodeus’s bare lap. “Perfect. Can’t wait to see what’s left tomorrow. How about you?”

“Honestly?”

“Yeah. Course.” He stared down, seemingly concerned like usual.

“I’m more excited about when we get back to the cabin than thinking about this asshole anymore. I’ve done enough thinking about him over the years.”

“I’m sure.” Sam smiled proudly at him, shaking his head. “Anything else you want to do while we’re here? Maybe pull off his nails one by one?”

“Not this time.”

“All right. How about you get the horses ready while I clean up in here?”

“No, I’ll clean up.”

“Really?” Sam’s brows furrowed for a second. “You never like clean up.”

“Please,” Gabe sighed, resting a hand to his chest.

“All right. Fine. I know when I’m beaten. I’ll be right outside if you need anything, okay?”

“I know. I’m good.”

Lightly kissing him soon after, he prodded against the lips with his tongue, smiling when they parted. He breathed Gabe in deeply then, wrapping him up completely in his arms. He could feel the tension, wishing he could remove all of it then and there. However, he knew that would come later when they were back at the cabin. For now, this was something Gabe needed to do to make peace with whatever happened back then. This was important to his healing. And that made it important to Sam.

Turning away a moment later, Sam calmly headed out. It’d be dark soon already judging by the sun setting against the mountains in the distance. The sky was a pinkish purple with white streaks from the passing jets. It was beautiful and absolutely peaceful.

The second a scream pierced the air minutes later, Sam took off sprinting back inside, drawing his gun. However, the moment he saw the scene in front of him, he lowered his weapon to his side.

“Gabe?”

He approached slowly, afraid what he’d find. Cautiously, he raised a hand and slowly turned his boyfriend towards him. A soft gasp left his lips at the fresh blood splattered onto the blank face.

“Are you okay?”

He hesitantly glanced at Asmodeus, finding the man’s head fallen back to stare lifelessly up at the ceiling. Throat slashed, chest stained red, something bloodied shoved halfway into mouth.

“What happened?”

Gabe blinked, seemingly coming out of it briefly, before he gave a slight shrug.

“Would you, uh,” he stammered, “believe me if I said he fell onto my knife twice?”

“Gabe.” This was so out of character, so out of the norm that Sam didn’t know what to think.

“All right. Fine.” Anger momentarily won inside the lost amber gaze. “I didn’t want to risk him getting free, okay?” He sighed heavily, running a bloodied hand through his wavy locks.

“You could have said that before I left.” Sam lightly grabbed the hand to stop the nervous action.

“Yeah, but then you would have, you know, been fucking me against the wall,” Gabe answered, clearly trying to push forward, “as he was choking, and that’d have seriously ruined the mood.”

“Yeah, probably, got me there.” He’d let Gabe have this for now. “How are you, though?”

“Me? I’m peachy.” An outright lie anyone could recognize.

“Gabe,” he sighed. They had been through too much to get the smart ass answer.

“I’m good. Really. I don’t feel like I’m going to Hulk out or anything. Little tired, though.”

“All right.” He’d let it go for now. “If you start feeling anything, though, let me know. Please.”

“Sam,” he murmured tenderly, cupping Sam’s cheek and leaving a bloodied hand print behind. “You are the sweetest murderer I’ve ever met.”

“Not sure if that’s an oxymoron or not, but thanks.” Sam then glanced down at the lifeless husk. He hadn’t wanted Gabe to do it alone. There was no need. He was more than happy to do the usual clean up. However, what was done was done. “Anyway, animals will probably get to it after a while. Plus, with the storm coming, any tracks we’ve left will be filled in, so we have that going for us at least.”

“Yeah.”

Sam sighed inwardly, hating the faraway look. He’d do everything in his power later on when they were back at the cabin to distract and love his mysterious corgi. “Let’s clean this up, okay?”

Gabe nodded mutely before his head jerked up suddenly. “Sam?”

“Yeah?” Sam’s heart raced, fearful of what other heartbreaking thing was going to be revealed.

“Thank you for this.” His boyfriend sighed heavily, staring back lovingly. “It’s the, well, nicest thing everyone’s ever given me. Other than Cassie, of course. Big bro/little bro code and all that.”

“Of course,” Sam laughed, kissing the crown of Gabe’s head with a deep sigh of contentment and relief. “Let’s head over to the cabin. I’ll make us some hot cocoa there while you wash up, and we can Netflix and chill some trashy show you’ll make fun of again.”

Gabe nodded against him before they pulled apart and started to gather a few items. When he was sure they were ready, Sam pushed over the chair with body and all into the roaring fire. Covering their faces before assaulted by the pungent smell of burning hair and flesh, they rushed out of the cave.

A few seconds later, they hopped up onto their horses and took off back towards the cabin. The first few snowflakes hovered in their faces, falling to the ground silently behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Destiel peeps, next chapter is yours as we're checking to make sure they haven't killed each other yet. :) It should be up next Monday, I think.


	6. Obstruction of Justice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, peeps.
> 
> Today was day one of my new job after I was promoted. Feeling pretty good about it. However, I know no one cares about that.
> 
> So, who's ready for Destiel? :D Um, let's see. For warnings, we have blowjobs, barebacked, Top!Castiel/Bottom!Dean, and murder clean up. There be smut ahead, mateys. haha Anyway, as always, enjoy.

Sighing inwardly a few days later, Dean glanced across the musty basement at his supposed hunting partner. They had been doing this for several months now. Ever since Sam had begged him to bring the two Novaks-who-were-really-Shurleys home with them. It was going well. It was. At least Dean thought so.

Cas never participated in the killings of course, which Dean was okay with it as it left more for him. Sure, Cas would make a comment here or there while Dean worked, but Cas mostly just looked on from the side as if watching over Dean like some dark guardian angel. They got along pretty well in the non-murderous moments, enjoyed each other’s company.

That was until today.

Today Cas had barely lifted his nose from his phone. He had been texting someone, likely Gabriel, all damn day while Dean had been hard at work, and it was pissing Dean off honestly.

Dude hadn’t even seen the cool masterpiece he had painted for Cas, hoping to impress him.

“Hey, baby in a trench coat over there!” Dean called out sharply, thankful it got Cas’s attention quickly. “Mind giving your phone a breather for a bit and help me here?”

The unearthly blues, more vibrant than any ocean in the world, flicked over to Dean.

“My apologies,” Cas murmured, pocketing his phone again.

“Whatever,” he huffed back, wiping at his forehead and smearing blood. “Who’s got you so distracted anyway?” He tried to keep the jealousy out of his voice, but when he saw the squint reflected back, he knew he had failed. “Never mind. Don’t really care.” He turned away and returned to rolling the decapitated body up into the tarp of a long-time drug dealer.

“Your body language states differently,” Cas stated quietly.

“Awesome,” he dryly scoffed.

“I appear to have upset you somehow.”

“It’s fine.”

“Please. Tell me what I did, Dean. I would like to correct this.”

“I said it’s fine, Cas.”

“Your attitude suggests it’s not, however. Please.”

Dean scoffed, rolling his eyes. He then turned back and glared at his ‘partner.’ “Wow. You don’t know when to quit, do you?”

“I’ve been told that, yes.”

“You think you’re so goddamn cute.” Dean shook his head. Though, Cas was so much more than cute. The words ‘hot’ and ‘extremely fuckable’ came to mind. If only the damn guy could fucking take a damn hint and see all the signs Dean was sending him. Sighing for what had to be the hundredth time since waking that morning, he glanced at Cas. “Why are you even here with me, man? Why don’t you go back to your fancy house, your fancy job, and your fancy friends? You don’t enjoy this. Hell, you only tag along because of our brothers.”

Cas frowned briefly before he tilted his head slowly. “While you are correct that I do not enjoy your . . . blood lust, do not think I do not enjoy our time together. I do. You are the first person in my life I can be honest with without fear of you turning me in to the authorities. Other than my brother, that is, of course.”

“Awesome,” Dean huffed petulantly, turning away again.

“In regards to my fancy home and the rest, they are just things. They are not who I am, Dean. Did I live comfortably? Yes, I did. However, you are extremely . . . fascinating to me.”

“What?” His head snapped towards Cas.

“Like me, there is more to you than meets the eye.”

Dean’s face scrunched up in obvious confusion. “All right . . .” What the hell did that mean?

“I realize now what you are doing is not because you want to do it,” Cas continued, causing Dean to full stop with the body half-rolled into the tarp. “You don’t want to kill these people, but you feel as if you have an obligation to protect all those you love. You and your brother sacrifice yourselves for the greater good.”

“Uh . . . ” Okay? What the hell was going on here?

“You kill to bring a sense of justice to those you deem guilty because you disagreed with your father’s random kills that he likely did to garner my father’s attention. You rebel against your father’s thinking, but deep down his teaching is ingrained in you. You were desperate for his love, his approval, and his affection. I’d imagine the same went for your brother as well. However, neither of you would have ever gained it, Dean. From what you’ve said about him, your father was in a tremendous amount of pain after losing your mother. His life no longer mattered, but he still did attempt at the very least to try to shield you from it. However, he was too . . . lost in his own pain to open his eyes and see what he still had in front of him. He wanted the world to burn to lessen his heartache.”

Dean stared at him for a long while before he quietly admitted, “We killed him. Sammy and me, I mean.” He wanted to run, but those damn honest blue eyes held him in place.

“A mercy killing,” Cas murmured with a quiet sigh. “Your actions allowed your father’s spirit to rest and gave you a way to control the damage inflicted by him. You still had the need to kill, the thirst for it as he had conditioned you to do it, but you chose victims who had hurt others.”

“I-I enjoy it sometimes,” he admitted softly, wondering why the hell he had just said it.

“You enjoy the power it gives you, the knowledge you can reduce someone bigger and stronger than you to beg for their life. You look at those you kill, and you see them as monsters, inhumane creatures, worst of the worst. You see the death, the blood they’ve spilled. It drives you to be stronger than them, smarter than them, faster than them. The more you kill these monsters, the more you believe you have saved and prevented some . . . apocalyptic nightmare scenario of another family ripped apart. As yours was. It is a screwed-up mindset, of course” Cas lowered his head slightly “seeking justice in such a way instead of allowing the authorities to deal with it, but it is something long established throughout society. You do not get off on their pain, though. You don’t. You enjoy the feeling afterwards. The rush and thrill of knowing you did good. How you saved lives. I’d imagine all vigilantes feel that in some form. To put it bluntly, Dean Winchester, you are undoubtedly the most selfless, loving man I have ever met.”

Dean stared back, unmoving.

“So to answer your question, I stay by your side because I see the good in you still. I see the heart you protect under all that infuriating flannel of yours. I see how much you wish you could walk away, but know if you did, you’d never be at peace. There will always be another you’ll feel like you have to save. I see how you believe you’re nothing but anger and rage all the time. However, you’re wrong. You are much more than that. You are much more than you see yourself. Oh, Dean.” Cas’s voice dipped low into an almost affectionate, loving tone. “I wish you could see what I do.”

“Cas . . .” He’d repeat it again. What the hell was going on?! He blinked rapidly, trying to reboot his mind. What in the ever-loving fuck was going on?

“You should use clear packaging tape instead of duct tape, however.”

“Huh?” Where the hell had that come from? Dean then glanced down at the tarp and then to Cas.

“The clear tape would be less suspicious, and it’d hold.”

“Are you seriously talking to me about duct tape after that?”

“Well, yes, because the adhesive on the duct tape would—”

“Oh, for the love of—”

“—I’m merely stating, Dean—”

“—Nope, don’t care. We’re using duct tape. It’s what I’ve always used. It’s what I’m going to use until I die. Got it?”

Cas inclined his head, motioning for him to continue.

“Thank you,” Dean huffed. He finished wrapping it up tightly, grateful when Cas stepped closer and held the seams in place for him. He couldn’t help but flash a gentle smile back. “Thanks, angel.”

Snorting, Cas rolled his eyes. “You are the only one who has ever called me that.”

“Good.” He caught the sudden oceanic blues blink in surprise. “You know, in case I don’t get a chance to tell you this, um, well, I’m glad you’re here.” His smile widened as his eyes softened.

A second later, all thoughts vanished when Cas leaned towards him and kissed his cheek shyly.

“Likewise.” He then motioned to the body. “After we deal with this, shall we eat? I’m strangely starving all of a sudden.”

“Yeah.” Dean grinned. “I know just the place, too.” Maybe he could have his apple pie life, too.

* * *

Body dealt with, they headed home, which Dean noticed caused Cas some confusion as he passed through several towns. He only smiled back, though. With Gabe and Sam likely still dealing with the asshole up in Montana, Cas and Dean would be alone for a few more days.

“Dean?” Cas finally said after another hour of driving through Kansas. “Perhaps I didn’t make myself clear earlier.”

He chuckled, happily glancing over at his companion. “Nah, man, I heard you. I thought maybe, uh," his eyes fell to the dash before he glanced back to Cas "I could make us dinner at home.”

“As in cook . . . for us?”

“Yeah.” He then felt his stomach sink in dread. Oh, no. Cas hated it. It was too corny. Dean knew he should have just stopped at that crappy diner. “Unless, you know, you don’t think that’s—”

“No, it’s . . . I like that idea.”

“Oh. Good. I’m glad.” Dean breathed out the breath he had been holding and turned back to focus on the road again. It really was a miracle sometimes that he didn't wreck some days.

Maybe he’d make some chicken parm with roasted asparagus. It’d take a bit, but the pay off would be worth it. Or maybe he’d make chicken fettuccine Alfredo instead. Or, he supposed, he could cook them some steaks.

“Dean?”

“Yeah?” He tore his gaze from the road once more to the beautiful man beside him. He swallowed at the sight of the occasional halo of a passing street light that glowed behind Cas.

“What if I want to help you?”

“With?”

“The meal? You’ve done so much lately. I’m not entirely inept at cooking according to Gabriel. We could possibly cook together?”

“Oh.” Dean cleared his throat, turning back. “Yeah, sure, we can do that. What are you thinkin’?” No one had ever offered to cook with him before.

When Cas didn’t answer, his eyes darted back over to his right. He caught the stare, nearly shivering from its intensity.

“Cas?”

“I’m afraid I, um,” Blue eyes fell to the dashboard briefly before they returned. “Dean, so there’s no confusion earlier concerning my words to you, I—” He stopped himself and inhaled sharply again before he tried again. “My brother tells me I need to be direct, but not too direct.” He then let out a little annoyed sigh, waving a hand flippantly. “As if I have any idea what that means.”

“Uh, yeah, not following here exactly, buddy.” Dean slowly guided his beautiful Impala into the shoulder before he threw it into park. “What’s going on? Talk to me here.”

Cas’s eyes fell back to his lap. He looked absolutely miserable.

“Hey,” Dean whispered, grabbing Cas's hand. “Whatever it is, I’m here for you.”

“I find myself—” Cas stopped himself again with a heavy sigh. “You asked earlier who I was texting with so much lately.”

“Yeah. It’s fine, though. I was just, you know, jerking you around.” Jerking around, being a jealous bitch, same thing really.

“I’ve been texting my brother because I am—that is—what I mean—I am feeling things,Dean.” Cas looked like he was in absolute pain admitting this. “Things I have not felt before exactly. I want something I—well, something I believe I cannot have.”

Dean pulled his hand back slowly, scratching at his jaw. “Okay. What are we talking here? Regret? Murdery? Want to fuck things up? Start a riot or something? You have to give me something here, man. Otherwise, I can’t help.”

“I’m aware.”

“Okay, so, come on. Hit me, dude.”

“No, Dean, I don’t wish to hit you.” Cas’s eyes widened as he leaned back, absolutely horrified.

Dean somehow suppressed his groan. Why did this dorky angel always take things so damn literal all the time? “It’s a saying, man. Now, come on. Tell me what’s eating at you. We got nothing but time.” At least for now, that was.

“I’m,” Cas's head ducked down again sharply, cutting himself off again.

“Angel?” Dean hated seeing this.

“You are very attractive.”

“Uh, thanks?” That was random . . . and strange.

“Of course you know this, and I have nothing to offer you truly—”

Dean stared back blankly.

“—however, I would—forgive my bluntness—I would like to participate in sexual relations with you. Sometime. If you’re . . . agreeable that is.”

“Huh.”

Blue eyes widened. “I apologize if I’ve offended you," he rushed out nervously. "That wasn’t my intention. I merely wished to express . . . interest in you. I realize it might not be returned. You seem to enjoy female company—”

“What?” What the hell did his flirting have—OH! Shit! “No! Cas, no! It’s—my flirty and shit means nothing. It’s a reflex. Like, you know, when you roll your eyes and smile at me when I say dumb shit.”

Cas’s head tilted as he squinted.

“When I smile at you, I assure you, Dean, it is because I am pleased and find you endearing in that moment." He then added a moment later, "Regardless of the fact that you typically are a dumbass 90% of the time we’re together.”

“Gee, thanks, Cas.” This dorky dumbass, Dean swore.

“You’re welcome,” he replied uncertainly with a confused look.

“So, you’re basically asking me out? That the gist here?”

“Yes.”

Dean nodded slowly before he groaned and let his forehead fall against the steering wheel. “Son of a bitch,” he muttered.

“Oh, I see.”

Head whipping up, Dean grabbed Cas’s wrist. “No. You don’t see. I’m not saying I’m not up for it. That’s not it at all.”

“Then what _are_ you saying?” Cas replied with a frown. “I’m afraid my universal translator for dumbass seems broken today.”

“Okay, you know what?” Dean scoffed. “Fuck you, asshole!” He shook his head. “I wanted to ask you out first, all right? But, no, you had to say it first like the damn white fucking knight you are! Because of course you can spit the words out, whereas I’m too much of a fucking coward to get up the courage even to think of the words.”

“You wish for the same?”

“Yes, jackass, I do.” Dean then inhaled sharply, adopting a similar low voice as Cas’s. “ _I wish to have sexual relations with you as well._ ”

“Then why did you—”

“Because that’s not how you—never mind.” He waved a hand dismissively. “So, you like me. I like you. We both want to have sex. And we’re both dumbasses. Awesome.”

“I fail to see why you’re angry by this.”

“I’m not angry.”

“Well, you’re also not grinning as I had imagined either with your eyes in that brilliant shade of jade that makes you seem years younger with the wise crow’s feet pulling at the sides beautifully near your graying temples.”

“Good lord,” Dean groaned, shaking his head as he considered his options for half a moment. They were still a good hour away from home. However, he wasn’t certain he could keep driving with those lovely thoughts rooting around in his head now. He heaved a loud sigh, wrapping his hand around the shifter and throwing his Baby into drive.

“Where are you going?”

Had it been anyone other than Cas, Dean would have given the smartass remark. As it was, he said instead, “To find somewhere off the main highway, preferably a dead end with a cornfield.”

“Why?”

“I swear to God, you do this on purpose,” he grumbled under his breath, foot pressing harder against the gas pedal.

“Do what? You’re not making any sense.” Cas grabbed the door handle the second Baby took a hard right down a gravel road. He glanced hesitantly at Dean but said nothing.

It was a few minutes later before they slowly came to a rolling stop near the end of a gravel back road in the middle of a tall cornfield. The nearest building seemed to be about five miles away based on the halo of lights off in the distance on the horizon.

Killing the engine, Dean quickly scrambled into the backseat soon after, pulling off his shirt and balling it up.

“Dean?”

“Oh, just get back here.” At Cas’s confusion, Dean rolled his eyes. “Look. Do you or do you not want to have sex with me?”

“Yes, of course, but—”

“Then get your dorky ass back here before I yank you by the goddamn tie and fuck myself on your cock while you keep staring like an idiot.”

“You wish to bottom?”

Dean’s eyes stared up at the ceiling as he groaned. Did he 'wish to bottom?' Seriously, what about him screamed that he was a fucking top? Honestly. He then shoved down his jeans and boxers in one go, catching the sharp inhale from the front.

“Cas!”

“Coming!”

“You better not be already, dumbass!” he replied dryly, wincing when Cas miscalculated where a hand should have gone and slipped atop of him accidentally.

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Dean made quick work of removing the layers of clothing that Cas insisted every goddamn day on wearing. It wasn’t even that cold out for fuck’s sake. Yet here was this gorgeous dumbass in a trench coat like he was a fucking Bond villain, suit, and tie get-up every damn day.

“You can rip it if you’d like,” Cas stated when a particular button refused to come undone.

“Too many goddamn buttons, I swear to Christ,” Dean growled, ignoring Cas's permission. “Worse than a fucking priest.” He exhaled loudly when he finally got it. “Yes!” He roughly shoved the button down, jacket, and trench coat off Cas’s tanned shoulders. When a knee unexpectedly pressed against a certain sensitive area, Dean howled, arching and groaning.

“Dean!”

“Going to fucking kill me yet,” muttered the hunter under his breath through a hissed breath. His hands then popped open Cas’s trousers, sliding down the zipper before he tugged both the trousers and boxers down. “Come up here.”

“What?”

“Castiel, I swear to fucking hell,” he growled before he grabbed Cas’s sharp hipbones and yanked him forward.

“Dean! Not so rough, please!”

“Yeah, fine, sorry,” he replied flippantly, pausing for half a second. “Just please hurry up, will you. I’m not going to last long unfortunately. Been wanting to be fucked by you since we met at that hospital.”

“What?” The deep blues stared down in absolute shock.

“Cas!” he snapped. “Fuck now. Talk later!”

“Of course, but—”

“That’s not—honestly, do I have to do everything myself?” Dean growled before he surged forward, wrapping his lips around Cas’s cock and causing the poor dude to jerk upwards in surprise and bump his head against the ceiling of the car. Ignoring it, Dean hollowed out his cheeks, pulling Cas further towards him to take him deeper inside his mouth. The heavy weight against his tongue felt blissful, but it was the choked groan above him that really drove Dean insane.

He continued pushing and pulling Cas back and forth, knowing that this beautiful man Dean wanted to be with for so long was happily allowing the action. When he felt the first shallow thrust by Cas without Dean’s urging, his hands instantly fell to the muscular thighs as his tongue licked a stripe from root to tip as Cas pulled back slowly. He smiled against the cock stretching his lips beautifully.

“Dean,” breathed out Cas, shuddering above him.

His fingers lightly rubbed Cas’s thighs more sensually, gradually moving hands up Cas’s torso and then back down again. This was absolutely well worth the wait in his mind. Though, they should have done this ages ago obviously.

When he felt Cas twist himself, trying to do something that wasn’t quite clear yet, Dean raised his hand back up to press a hand over Cas’s heart to calm him. The second he felt Cas’s hand wrap around his wrist, his eyes snapped upwards, watching two of his fingers disappear into the pure inferno that was Cas’s mouth. At the sight, he felt Cas slip further into his throat and caused him to gag unfortunately as he hadn’t expected it. He swallowed around the deliciousness, though, breathing through his nose.

Cas then pulled Dean’s wet fingers back, groaning loudly as another tore from those infuriating lips. Waiting with a held breath, Dean kept his hand hovering there for half a moment as he watched Cas’s head fall back with a blissed-out expression on his gorgeous face.

“Oh, Dean,” whispered the beautiful angel coming apart at the seams. “So perfect you are.”

Dean’s heart ached at the declaration. He sucked harder then, throwing his everything into his task. He wanted to live up to Cas’s love. His sloppy, spit-covered fingers then fell, and he lifted his knees up in return before he started to open himself up, having done it so many times before. He wanted to be ready for Cas, to show him how well they’d fit together, how perfect they’d be for one another.

“An absolute gift, you are, so beautiful. So wonderful.” Cas’s words came out reverently, practically worshiping Dean with all the praise and love Cas had for him.

For once, Dean accepted it, knowing Cas meant every word. There wasn’t a dishonest bone in the poor sap’s body. Dean had learned that pretty quickly. As he felt himself start to clench wildly around his fingers, enjoying the slight burn he felt inside but recognizing he needed something more to satisfy himself, he sucked Cas for everything he had. His tongue caressed the hefty cock that now thrust in and out of his mouth erratically, dribbling every now and then the bitter pre-come and sending Dean higher to the sky as a result. He wanted to drink everything Cas had to offer him.

A few moments later, Dean made an undignified squawking noise of absolute protest when Cas pulled out of his mouth sharply. He wasn’t finished yet! Deep forest greens lost in the blackness darted hazily up, only to feel the breath punch out of him at the sight of the bluest of blues swallowed by its own darkness stare back down.

“Forgive me,” rasped Cas, his voice broken glass as he panted loudly. “I would not last any longer had we continued, and I—that is—thought we could continue . . . elsewhere?”

“Oh, thank fuck,” Dean groaned, nodding wildly as he lifted his ass up slightly. “Please.” His eyes then narrowed when he saw Cas glance around the car for half a moment. “Angel?” He tried hard not to growl, but he could tell that it didn't work. “Whatcha lookin’ for?”

“A condom.”

Dean half-laughed, half-cried out in frustration. “It’s fine. I’m clean. Haven’t been with anyone since I met you. Unless . . .”

“The last time I had sexual intercourse I was sixteen. It was thoroughly . . . unpleasant.”

Cas’s eyes widened in clear evidence that the dork hadn’t meant to reveal that. Dean went up onto his elbows, using a hand to cup Cas’s cheek as he smiled back at him.

“We’ll take it slow. But if you . . . we can just jerk each other off if that’s what you want. I’m down for whatever you want.” He licked his lip when Cas gently pressed a kiss to the inside of his wrist first and then against each of his fingertips. How this dork could smooth away all of Dean's hardened, jagged edges would be a mystery, but Dean knew he needed Cas like a fish needed water.

“No, I trust you.” He lowered himself down atop of Dean, kissing the crook of his neck and murmuring against the heated flesh. “However, we will be discussing safe sex practices at length later.”

“Lookin’ forward to it,” Dean chuckled, keening at the hardened tip prodding at his needy hole. Their fingers laced, squeezing lovingly in response. This wasn’t going to be like any of Dean’s past experiences. This was going to be sweet, loving, soul-shattering, absolute lovemaking. “Cas.”

He surrendered the second he felt the agonizingly slow press forward at Cas sheathing himself inside. He shuddered at the delicious burn as he was split, clutching desperately as their eyes tried to maintain contact as best as they could.

“Oh, dude,” he groaned, needing more, “yes, this . . . every fucking day . . . I want this . . . "

“Then you’ll have it,” Cas murmured against him, nipping and sucking at Dean’s neck greedily.

And Dean believed every word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: back to murder.... Oh, Sam. I'll probably post it about Wednesday.


	7. Case Dismissed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies.
> 
> So, instead of making you wait for what was going to be the last chapter (super short chapter had I made you wait), I combined them into this one to finish this fic.
> 
> Some warnings in this chapter are non-consensual touching, attempted sexual assault (nothing too graphic though--think Law and Order: SVU Dirtbag scenes), and strangulation. As always, thank you for reading.

A month later, Gabe and Sam pulled into a gas station off I-80 that was practically deserted save for the one employee inside who looked half-asleep That was to be expected, though, since it was the dead of night. Most of the truck drivers running routes up and down had pulled off long before now.

Normally, the two would have called Cas and Dean to join them for this sort of thing. Dean was, after all, the one who loved being the bait for these sorts of hunts, unlike Sam. However, Sam and Gabe wanted this last one themselves before they finally headed home.

One last hunt. They had sworn it a few months ago after the incident up in Montana. In fact, they had practically been retired from hunting since then, taking time to enjoy themselves and pamper one another after that. But fate called them back.

They were in a little seaside restaurant in California eating fresh-caught salmon when they caught the first news report.

Drinking celebratory whiskey in a bar in Reno when the second hit the airwaves.

And two weeks ago, they heard the report on the radio just east of Denver as they finally started home after their pre-honeymoon as Gabe liked to tease.

Sam hadn’t even finished speaking before Gabe gave his approval.

One last case.

And then they were absolutely done for good.

Cas and Dean had already retired three and a half weeks ago.

Sam still wasn’t quite sure how Cas managed that one, but he was glad to hear it. His brother was happier than he had ever been according to the video chats they did. Dean even took a job at a local auto shop in Lebanon, which he’d happily talk Sam’s ear off over all the gorgeous cars he’d get to play around with and rebuild from the ground up.

Cas in the meantime took a position at the local acute care facility down the road. He’d brag about the residents he had. He’d tell of the smiles he saw in their bright, cheerful eyes and the absolute goodness in their kind souls. How much good he was doing again.

Above all, Dean and Cas were happy and in love. Sam still didn’t know the full story of what happened on the couple’s last hunt, but something had definitely changed. And whatever it was, it allowed Dean to let go enough and send him into Cas’s waiting arms.

Gabe and Sam were taking the long way around according to their brothers’ teasing.

But that was how they wanted it, though.

It had taken less than four days to learn the pattern. The victims were always last seen Sunday nights between the early morning hours of two and four at gas stations along the I-80 corridor. The lone employee would always state the victim walked inside, sometimes with or without a companion, buy something, and then head back to their car, alone. The bodies would be discovered a week or longer in a field, discarded after being mutilated.

The reports never went into specifics of course since it was still an active case, but the type of victim was clear for anyone to see. Queer, male, muscular build, blue or green eyes, brown hair.

So, that was how they found themselves outside the gas station in the middle of nowhere off I-80 east of Des Moines on Sunday near 3:30 in the morning.

After unfolding himself from the front seat, Sam stretched out lazily, reaching towards the twinkling sky above. A low groan left his mouth the second his back popped. Cool air then brushed against the sliver of exposed skin while he continued his stretch. He was putting on a show, but he had to if this was going to work. His eyes darted to Gabe when his boyfriend approached, embracing Sam as he’d done a million times before now.

“Be careful,” warned Gabe softly before he pressed a series of sloppy, tired kisses down Sam’s jawline, then lingering against his lips for half a moment and pulling Sam’s bottom lip back teasingly. It was clearly half-payback for earlier, and half-show in case they were being watched like they thought. A second later, Gabe released him, turning away, entering the store, and heading into the back to use the restroom that they had scoped out the day before in anticipation.

Sam sighed inwardly. Hopefully, that’d pique the person’s interest. If not, well, then he’d use it later on when the two were alone again to finish it. He then headed inside himself towards the snack section. He’d buy Gabe something for later on after this was done. His boyfriend regrettably had a sweet tooth like no other.

Ho-Hos or Cosmic Brownies. That was the decision. Gabe loved both of the wretched things, much to Sam’s dismay. How his boyfriend didn’t have diabetes was a mystery, considering Gabe’s insane sugar intake on a daily basis. He hoped the day never came when Gabe had to give up sweets. The world wouldn’t survive it.

Snack cakes in hand, a moment later, Sam headed up to the counter, setting down the Ho-Hos.

“That it?” asked the employee, stifling a yawn as she tiredly rose to her feet from the chair that she had been sitting on while reading her book.

“Yeah, thanks.”

She nodded back, poking a few buttons onto the register. “2.50.”

Sam tossed down three dollars, grabbing the sweets and waving the offered change away before he walked outside. Here went nothing.

He headed towards the sleek muscle car he and Gabe arrived in, thankful his boyfriend parked off to the far side near a dark part of the lot. It’d look weird on the camera, considering no one else was around, but that was why they had made out beforehand. And if Sam had gotten a little, well, carried away by their roleplaying and was a little too enthusiastic, well, he doubted anyone could blame him.

He pulled out the keys, making a show of unlocking the door before opening it.

“My, my, my, don’t you look delicious,” a voice purred behind Sam after a moment. “Tell me.” The voice came closer before a body pressed up against Sam’s, trapping him against the door. “What’s a good-looking boy like yourself doing in a bumfuck place like this? Hmm?”

Sam forced himself not to draw his blade from his ankle holster and stab the worthless piece of shit right then and there. The urge to clench his jaw grew the longer he felt the person who wasn’t Gabe pressing their eager erection into Sam’s ass as if to tease him.

“I could give you a good time if you want.” A hand rubbed up and down Sam’s arm then. “That is if you were a really, really good boy for me. What do you say?”

“Yeah, um, I’m set, thanks,” Sam replied, feigning being uncomfortable. He twisted his body, feeling the man’s hard cock drag more against his ass as a result. The low groan in his ear made Sam’s blood sing more in outrage. However, he had managed to twist enough to glance down into the mirror on the door, hating how he couldn’t get the door closed.

He tried not to let the disappointment show in his face at the first look at Dirtbag. This loser wasn’t even going to be worth the effort. It was sort of sad really, but it was probably for the best. Disappointments were always easier to end on.

“I could make you ho-ho, sweetheart.”

A hand then surged forward, grabbing Sam firmly through his jeans and causing him to stiffen instantly as the fingers curled into his groin needily. This guy was digging his own grave, and he didn’t even know it.

“Get off me now,” Sam hissed, “and I won’t tell my boyfriend when he comes out.”

“As if that short jackass could do anything to me,” chuckled Dirtbag, leering at Sam hungrily in the mirror’s reflection. “I bet he can’t even satisfy you. Not like I can.” He squeezed Sam’s balls firmly again, grinding against him as if to remind Sam about his hardened dick. “Come on, pretty boy. Let Daddy show you how real men fuck, yeah? I’ll leave you nice and sore.”

“I doubt it.”

Dirtbag chuckled deeply again before his other arm wrapped around Sam’s midsection tightly, squeezing him back into Dirtbag’s chest. Sam then felt the hand cupping him vanish before a cool blade pressed against his lower back as Dirtbag’s knee rubbed against the underside of Sam’s groin.

“Got a mouth on you, I see. Oh, you’re going to be so much fun. I can’t wait to fuck that mouth raw. See you gagging on my cock.” He inhaled sharply. “Oh, my. You like that, don’t you, slut?”

Sam breathed out through his nose, glancing upwards and cursing himself for reacting. It was one thing when it was Gabe saying that sort of filth during one of their games. It was entirely different when it was some piece of shit dirtbag.

“I bet Papa Smurf would love to hear all about that. About how his little boy toy got hard by little ol’ me. How about we tell Papa Smurf all about it when he comes back, hmm?”

A few moments later, he heard the doors swish open and watched Gabe walk out.

“Sam?” Whiskey eyes darted behind him and then back to him questioningly.

“Hey,” he replied with a smirk, trying desperately to hold back the cringe he felt as Dirtbag ground himself harder threateningly with the blade cutting into his back slightly. “We’re going to give him a ride, okay?” Sam was so damn grateful Gabe could school his outrage perfectly, knowing his boyfriend knew exactly what Dirtbag was likely doing behind the car door. “Got you some Ho-Hos to enjoy later.” Sam tossed the bag over at him.

“Oh, fuck yes!” Gabe shouted happily, opening the driver’s door and grabbing the bag from the top of the car. “Damn, Moose. Remind me why I haven’t married you already?”

Sam heard the underlying words of concern intermingled with warning clearly.

“Good question.”

“Well, two things. First, we’re rectifying that tomorrow.” Gabe grinned cockily, pointing at him. “And two, you boys getting in anytime soon, or we going to continue whatever _that_ is?”

Sam bit his cheek to keep from exhaling in relief when Dirtbag stepped back and slid into the backseat. He slid into his seat not long after. First step achieved.

It didn’t make sense why Dirtbag hadn’t run when Gabe showed up, deviating from his pattern, but Dirtbag thought he had power here, though. Dumbass had none. He just hadn’t realized it yet.

“So,” Gabe drawled, seemingly perfectly relaxed and calm as he drove, “where to?”

“Just up to the next exit, please,” Dirtbag answered politely. “I’ve got a little farm up there.”

“Oh, yeah?” Gabe made a pleased sound. “Chickens, cows, pigs, or sheep?”

“Soybeans.”

“Oh.”

Sam glanced at Gabe, barely keeping the frown from his face. What was he doing exactly?

“Must be a hard crop to grow sometimes.”

“It’s not that bad. Just till the land, and it’ll do the work itself.”

“Oh. Huh. Cool.”

Sam then watched Gabe happily tap against the steering wheel. It took half a second before he realized Gabe was tapping out Morse code. He was wanting to know what sort of weapon Dirtbag had. Sam pointed his foot towards his left ankle where his knife was.

“So, you don’t like animals then?” Gabe asked with a frown and more hidden nervous energy.

Dirtbag leaned forward. “I like them fine. Turn off right there and hang a right.”

“You got it, bucko. Happy to oblige.” He smiled widely. “I was telling my boy here that helping people is God’s work. That it gives a sense of purpose, some karma points to bank. You know?”

Dirtbag scoffed, leaning back. “Stop up here and let me out. I’ll walk the rest of the way home.”

“No. That’s fine. We’d be happy to—”

“I said, stop up here!” snarled Dirtbag, positively feral now as he leaned forward with his knife out and quickly thrusting it towards Gabe.

Sam inhaled sharply, the car coming to a screeching halt. He shot forward and grabbed the wheel as Gabe defended himself from the knife coming at him. It took absolute trust, but Sam managed to guide the car off the side of the road and throw it into park somehow with his back to Gabe and Dirtbag.

At the sound of a cry followed by tinging of the knife falling between the front seats, Sam turned back around. He frowned when he saw Dirtbag manage to break free of Gabe’s grasp and throw open the door, sprinting down the road.

“Why do they always run?” complained Gabe before he pulled the keys out of the ignition and quickly chased after Dirtbag.

Sam followed closely behind, intentionally holding himself back, though. He’d let Gabe have his fun first. He chuckled when his boyfriend managed to tackle Asshole to the ground. Looking on impassively with folded arms, he was ready to step in the second Gabe called out. They had a system.

“Howdy, Dirtbag!” Gabe snarled, putting his full weight on the squirming man. “You think you can put your hands on my boyfriend? Oooh! Yeah, dumb move. Real dumb fucking move!” His fist then slammed hard into Dirtbag’s face.

Sam smiled proudly.

“No one—I mean _no one_ —touches him but me!” growled Gabe, sounding completely feral. Right punch. Left punch. “I should stomp on your dick right now. Break it and leave you in utter pain, you worthless piece of shit. But see,” Gabe scoffed, “that’s not good enough for me. Because you . . . oh, you took it a step further tonight.” Right uppercut.

A pained groan left Dirtbag’s lips as Gabe released his hold, keeping himself straddling the dumbass’s chest. His hands then wrapped around Dirtbag’s throat.

“You like rough sex? Rape? Hmm? Or is it a power kink?” growled Gabe. “Bet you never felt the rush you get from strangulation, though. The absolute fucking high you feel.”

Inhaling deeply, Sam licked his lips as he watched. He loved watching Gabe like this, seeing the power, fury, and downright protectiveness his boyfriend had. Yeah, so Sam had some things to work on.

“Oh, ho-ho, look what we have here. You like it, don’t you?” Gabe grinned. “Know what the most important part is? Knowing how to apply just the right amount of pressure. Too much,” he squeezed harder, causing Dirtbag to choke and flail feebly beneath him “and you start to choke just like this, unable to get air.” He then relaxed his grip. “Too little, and it’s sort of like limp dick: no rush, no excitement, just there.” He then chuckled darkly, leaning further. “Oh, almost forgot. Sometimes, when you apply way too much pressure, this happens.” Gabe’s grip tightened as his thumbs dug into the man’s throat, sending Dirtbag to flail and kick beneath him again. “You feel it, don’t you? Your life slipping away. More of the darkness taking over. Shh. It’s okay. You’re only going to Hell for what you did. I’m sure you’re going to have a grand ol’ time down there.” He squeezed even harder Sam noticed.

“Babe,” Sam called out quietly, noticing Dirtbag’s flailing lessen. He approached slowly, placing a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “I’ve got it. I’ll finish it.” He watched the amber eyes stare up, making Sam stare down lovingly. “You did good, but now it’s my turn.”

His shoulders slumped slightly in defeat, but Gabe eventually pushed off with a reluctant sigh.

“You got greedy, jackass. That’s where you went wrong. You didn’t know when to walk away.” Sam dropped down atop of Dirtbag’s chest, straddling him just as Gabe had. “That was your screw up. You always wanted more. I get that. I do. Suffer from the same honestly, but unlike you, I know enough when to walk away when I’ve won.” Sam sighed deeply. “You’re going to be our last, you see? Kind of disappointing, though, but that’s just how the cards fell.” He wrapped his hands around the bruises already forming from Gabe’s hands and squeezed, thumbs digging hard into the flesh. When the flailing finally stopped several minutes later, Sam shook his head. Such a waste. But maybe it was for the better this way. “So, where should we dump it? Junkyard?”

“Honestly?” He shrugged. “I was thinking that hog farm a few houses down.”

“Oh, Gabe, no. They don’t deserve that.”

“Fine,” he groaned. “Let’s dump him in the junkyard. You never let me have any fun, though.”

Sam snorted, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, I’m the worst.” He leaned down, wiping at the streak of blood against Gabe’s cheek. When he realized it was a cut, he frowned. “You’re hurt.”

“It’s just a scratch.” Gabe sighed quietly. “What about you, though?”

“Nothing a good shower can’t fix,” Sam admitted.

“Just a shower?” he asked, wiggling his brows in his usual smart ass way.

“Well, I wouldn’t be against some pampering if that’s what you mean.”

“Only the best for my Samshine.”

“I’ll get the tarp from back.”

“Grab the gray one, will you? Not the blue.”

“Seriously?” Sam scoffed. “What difference does the color make?”

“I need the blue one for something else in a few days. And I’d rather not have to scrub the blood off it again, thank you.”

His hands went to his hips as he stared back. “And just what exactly are you going to be doing in a few days?” When he caught the eye roll, he gently grasped Gabe’s chin. “Hey, we swore no secrets, remember? So, come on. Out with it already.”

“I’m painting something, okay?”

“Wait. You know how to paint?” Sam teased, snickering when Gabe playfully slapped his chest. “What are you painting?”

“That’s for me to know, and you to find out, sport.”

“Am I going to like it?”

“Eh, it’s about 50-50 right now.”

Kissing his cheek, Sam sighed. “All right. Fine. I’ll use the gray one then. The things I do for you, I swear.” He turned away and headed towards the back of the car. Once this was done, they were officially retired. Whatever that meant.

They had a plan, though. Focus the blood lust into other activities. Sam still had a feeling that Gabe meant they were never leaving bed again, but the cheeky brat swore he didn’t. Though, if his boyfriend was taking up painting now, who knew anymore?

The plan seemed to be working well for Dean and Cas. Though, it had only been three weeks. A lot could change. But the hardest step was choosing to stop. Or so it was said.

“Sam?”

“Yeah?” He glanced back smiling at the loving whiskey eyes staring at him in concern.

“Are you sure you’re all right?”

“I’m with you. Why wouldn’t I be?”

Gabe snorted, shaking his head. “Okay, sapling.” He then sighed deeply. “I’m glad we found each other.”

“Yeah? Even though I ruined your life by kidnapping you?”

“Eh, I mean, if the cops ever show up and we get caught, I’ll definitely plead Stockholm naturally fair warning.”

“Oh, but of course you will.” Fucking jackass.

“But, yeah, I mean, we’re good for one another. Just like Dean-o and Cassie are.”

Sam smiled back fondly, gently cupping Gabe’s cheek tenderly.

“Help me with the dead guy?”

“Don’t I always?”

* * *

Five years later, Sam and Gabriel sat across the table from Dean and Cas at a restaurant that overlooked the Atlantic Ocean, laughing and chuckling in absolute happiness.

“No, I shit you not, man!” Dean exclaimed, slapping the table for good measure. “Bare ass and all, squealing like I had scalded him.”

“That’s because you had, jerk.”

“Oh, whatever, bitch,” he drawled back, batting a hand back at Sam. His mood instantly turned deadly serious, which altered the entire atmosphere.

“What? What do you see?” Sam asked, frowning when Gabe squeezed his hand hard to stop him from turning around.

Footsteps then approached them from behind as two people in suits approached the table from Dean and Cas’s side.

“I apologize for interrupting your anniversary dinner, gentleman,” someone spoke from Gabe’s side of the table. A tall, blond-haired woman in a power business suit. “I’m Special Agent Carter. This is Agent Morgan,” she explained, motioning towards the muscular man beside her. “We’re with the FBI.”

“Okay?” Dean shrugged. “What? Is that supposed to impress us or something?”

She forced her smile, clearly holding herself back from saying something. Her eyes then fell on Cas and Gabriel.

“I’m afraid I have some bad news, gentleman.”

“What?”

Sam instantly held Gabe’s hand harder. No. No, this couldn’t be happening. Not now. He could see out of the corner of his eye that Dean was just as worried. They had stopped. Moved on from it.

“Your father, Chuck Shurley, was killed a few days ago while in police custody.”

Gabe let out a quiet chuckle that quickly dissolved into full-on roaring laughter. “He—Dad’s dead? Oh, Hallelujah! There is a God! Drinks all around!”

Agent Carter’s eyes darted to her partner briefly before she sighed, her lips pressing together in thought as she stared back.

“I hope you made him suffer,” Gabe declared. “Truly. Bastard deserved it. We both know that.”

“Your brother Balthazar has declined to offer any information on your father’s—”

“Last wishes? Yeah, . . . Throw Dad into the bottom of the sea for all we care. We haven’t had anything to do with that asshole since I was sixteen.”

“We are aware. However, he is blood relation to you.”

“Not by choice,” he replied bitingly, “I assure you. Now, you’ve done your job and notified next of kin. So, how about you leave, okay? We’re celebrating.” He turned away, tense and clearly upset.

“Agent?” Cas’s voice quietly said a second later.

“Yes?” replied Agent Morgan.

“It was our understanding that he was . . . hiding for the past few decades.”

Not to mention, it was all four of their understandings that the Feds didn’t have a fucking clue that Gavriel and Cassiel Shurley were really Gabriel and Castiel Winchester either—or that they were even alive after the circumstances years earlier. However, they’d deal with that cluster fuck later.

“We received an anonymous tip on your father’s location.”

“Hope the tipper got a nice fat check for it,” Gabe muttered before tossing back his glass of whiskey with a growl.

“Thank you, Agent,” Cas stated quietly. He then glanced down.

“We’ll take our leave,” Agent Carter declared a moment later. “Once again, I apologize for interrupting. Enjoy the rest of your dinner.” She turned away, walking away with the other four agents a moment later.

“Oh, fuck,” Dean sighed, running a hand through his hair and tousling it. The second they all glanced at him, he continued. “The adoption. That’s how they figured out who you guys really were. They had to run us through a stupid background check to make sure we’re not pedophiles.”

“Adoption?” Sam sat up straighter, glancing from his brother to Cas. “Wait! So, you guys are going for it then? Actually, going to adopt?”

“Well, we thought . . . I mean, yeah?” Dean shrugged. “Sort of the reason why we, um, called for this dinner actually. Other than the actual, you know, fact that it’s our anniversary.”

“Congrats, man,” Gabe remarked softly, holding up his sliver of whiskey left. “All the best.”

“Thanks. What about you two? Cas said you had something you were going to tell us.”

Raising a brow, Gabe glanced across the table. “Really? Et tu, Cassé?

“What’s going on?”

Sam grimaced before he nodded. “We’re moving out.”

“What?”

“It’s time, Dean.”

“You can’t move out!” Dean scoffed. “We’re moving out, bitch!”

Sam burst out laughing. “Seriously?”

“Well, yeah, can’t be bringing home the kid into a cold, musty, old bunker, now can we? We found a house the other day over down by the shop, and—you know—thought why not? Anyway, where are you guys going?”

“California,” Sam answered quietly.

“California? What the hell is—”

“Tell me you didn’t,” Cas broke in, staring at his brother in horror.

“Which part? The anonymous tipping about Dad?” Gabe replied with a shrug and dark smirk. “Or talking to Balthazar again?”

“Gabriel.”

“Easy, Cas. You’ll still be my favorite dumbass. Promise.” He smiled before he glanced at Sam. “Balthy has offered me a spot at his gallery, and Sam here is, well, headed back to college.”

“What?”

Sam smiled shyly, ducking his head. “It’s nothing.”

“Says the man who has been accepted full ride into USC, those mighty Trojans.”

“Gabe.” Sam rolled his eyes, lightly elbowing him.

“Really? What for?” Dean asked, glancing at his brother.

“Trojan ma—oof! Ow! Saaam! That hurt!” Gabe huffed. “You know how I bruise easily.”

“It wasn’t funny the first time. It’s seriously not funny now.”

“Spoilsport,” Gabe huffed.

Sam rolled his eyes, though, finally answering. “Intelligence and Cyber Operations.”

“Not law?”

“I thought about it honestly, but I can do good with this. Plus, it’s a good paying job. And, I mean, no one can quite hack like I can.”

“Eh, I think Charlie has you beat,” Gabe remarked with a shrug.

“Charlie?” Dean blinked.

“One of my D&D friends online. She was really the one who suggested it actually.”

“Her and Kevin. Oh, and Ash, can’t forget about Ash.” Gabe then laughed. “Basically, his entire D&D group of nerds if we’re honest.”

Sam shook his head. “You are an annoying little shit, you know that?”

“Yeah, but you still love me.”

“Debatable.” A second later, they leaned towards one another, kissing lightly.

“Ugh, gross,” Dean muttered before he turned to Cas. “If we ever get that sappy, just shoot me.”

“With the shotgun or Glock?” Cas deadpanned.

“Whoa. Was that inappropriate humor, I heard, from my little brother? Wow. Good one, Cassie.”

“We should get going soon,” Sam murmured.

“Wait!” Dean called out. “What about one last toast?” He snorted when Gabe poured a little of Sam’s drink into his empty tumbler.

“All right. One last toast.”

They raised their glasses, and Dean sighed, pulling Cas close as Sam did the same with Gabe.

“To those who lifted us from the darkness inside and up into the light,” he murmured.

“Amen.” Their glasses clinked quietly, words settling calmly around them. Onward and up.


End file.
